Wounds
by SundarAtma
Summary: 4 months have gone by since Severus called Lily a mudblood; however, one day Lily sees something chilling, something that Severus has tried to hide from everyone. Will this salvage their friendship? Will it possibly become more? LilyxSev pairing. This is NOT a canon it is an AU fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Wounds**

~A/N I really do hate James Potter so be warned there are a lot of hateful remarks about him in here.

~A/N This is my first fanfiction.

**************************** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **********************

**~THIS IS A REDO. I hopefully fixed the switching between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person! However due to the nature of how I wrote the chapter it does switch between points of views a lot, SO SORRY! ORZ I just was trying to get it to match the rest of the way I wrote the story on chapter 4 through 19. Future chapters DO NOT have this much switching between POV's that stops after chapter 2. **

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness**

**SEV'S POV**

I looked upon the black lake deep in thought. The forefront of my thoughts centering around my best friend Lily Evans, or in this case my former best friend. It had been 4 months since I had called Lily a _Mudblood _and the Death Eaters have made an even bigger attempt to recruit me since. Not to mention the Marauders were twice as horrible than usual. My heart clenched painfully in my chest when I thought back to that day; the worst day of my life and my biggest mistake.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_James and the rest of the _Marauders_ were bullying me as usual but this time using the spell I had invented 'Levicorpus' which had me hanging upside down. While Potter was taunting me he asked Lily to hogsmeade, which she promptly refused yelling at him to put me down. I however was angry and embarrassed, and lashed out at her, calling her a mudblood. _

_The hurt that came across her face instantly making me regret it. I opened my mouth to apologize only for Potter to raise me even further in the air threatening to take off my underwear. Lily promptly said,"Good-bye Snivellus" the name Potter and his drones had bestowed upon me my first year. I so badly tried to call out, but my breath was gone from Potter levitating me_.

***End of Flashback** *

The reminiscence of that memory made the tears swell up and I tried to hold it back, but was unable to. At that particular time I heard the mocking laughter of Potter and tried and failed to wipe the evidence of crying from my eyes.

"Hey Snivellus come to get your daily bath. Merlin _knows _you NEED it," he snickered. His cronies laughed with him.

I no longer cared if they insulted me I felt I deserved it, and just turned around giving them my back while looking out at the lake.

Potter evidently did not like that I was not giving him any reaction so he sent a stinging hex my way. It was instant my body completely heated up and my skin felt stretched and irritated. I jumped and ended up falling into the lake.

I sputtered and choked on the water in the lake when I finally was able to regain to the surface. I saw Potter and the rest of the Marauders leaving for the castle laughing.

Hearing Sirus Black (a fifth year Gryffindor) call back, "I hope you enjoyed your bath maybe the Slytherins will throw you out now since you smell better than the lot of 'em," The rest of the group chuckled.

I didn't want to go to the castle being all wet since I knew that the caretaker wouldn't like it if I trailed dirty water all over his newly cleaned floor. So I looked around making sure no one was around and began to strip my clothes off so I could dry them. I would do this in pieces of course so as not to be naked.

However, I didn't notice that a figure was just coming over the hill just as I got my shirt off. I heard a gasp; turning around quickly I almost landed in the lake again. There stood Lily Evans her beautiful red hair blowing in the wind. Her amazingly emerald eyes bored into mine. Shock emitting from her face.

**LILY'S POV**

I looked in horror and shock at the deep scars that ran across his bare back. I couldn't even see where they ended; gasping I tried to shake myself out of it I shouldn't feel sad about this not after what he called me: The pain of his words shooting through my heart once again "_Mudblood"_. I was about to turn and leave when he swiftly turned around his eyes boring down into mine. The deep depression and sadness was etched across his normally guarded face. My heart ached unintentionally and I found myself asking.

"S..Sev…Severus", I whispered, walking closer to him unaware of what I was doing my emotions taking me over. " Where..how…what happened to _you?" _I asked.

**SEV'S POV**

I tried to speak I really did, but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't want to lie to her not when I had already betrayed her once; gathering up my courage tears filling up in my eyes as Lily put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and said quietly "M..m…my fa..father b…beats…m..me when ever he feels the need to g..get out his anger" I stuttered.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the disgust on her face, waiting for her to go back to avoiding me. For her to say it served me right. But when none of that came I dared to look up at her when she squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and said in a broken whisper "I'm so..so sorry Sev", my eyes widened at hearing my old nickname she had given me. She continued -ignoring my shocked features, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I found myself opening up to her fully not caring about my pride any longer. Not caring if my father found out that I had told someone. Not caring that it would probably mean my death. I couldn't betray Lily not again, not when I realized I loved her. I couldn't and wouldn't let the Death eaters recruit me. Lily was too important to lose again.

"Because my father threatened to kill me, and because I was…scared," I whispered.

**LILY'S POV**

I thought about that and nodded understanding and then something dawned. How could I not have seen _that?_ Normal children couldn't wait to go home on the holidays, but Sev always seemed to not want to. Even relieved first year when he found out he could stay at Hogwarts. And then something else disturbing came to me "Sev why…why have you been going home all of sudden on holidays…you never have before I know now it was because of your…your father, but why now?"

**SEV'S POV**

Here came the hard part. I took a deep breath and looked away from the enchanting green eyes that were all Lily, "I felt I deserved it-"

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, why would you say something like that!" Lily yelled. Looking to my surprise positively outraged.

"I felt it was my punishment for what I did. For what I _said,_" I whispered not looking at her.

**LILY'S POV**

My eyes widened, "Surely not because of me!" Even though I should feel nothing and think that he deserved it. I was quickly coming to realize that that was very wrong of me. No one deserves that not even after saying something so cruel.

**SEV'S POV**

My eyes looked down to the floor. This was my time to describe to her the absolute pain of the loss of her from my life. The way I felt after I had said it. To finally apologize to her the way I had wanted to without her shutting me out.

"I…I felt completely broken when I saw your eyes after me calling you that…that _HORRIBLE_ name," I was crying and heaving out words now not being able to hold back the tears like last time I had tried to apologize to her. "I _DESERVED_ to be punished. I needed to be punished. So I went home because I wanted to die. I honestly just couldn't live with myself anymore. My father didn't beat me enough to kill me no matter how much I taunted him. So I came back to Hogwarts and hoped that Potter would kill me with one of his pranks. All the beatings and bullying in the world didn't compare to the absolute pain caused by your hurt expression. _I DIDN'T MEAN_ to call you that I was just embarrassed and angry and scared and I lashed out. I didn't even think about it. My mother she always...she always drilled into my head about her disdain for muggleborns and that I should never ever let them help me because they were mudbloods. It was drilled into my head since I was little. I know that's still no excuse, but I just wanted to explain why I said it. I regretted it as soon as it left my lips Lily, I swear. I know you will forever hate me. I deserve it! It will always be the biggest mistake in my life, because I lost you. I'm _SO_ sorry…so so sorry," I was on my knees now not able to stand under my grief. Crying heavily and not caring who saw.

**LILY'S POV**

I thought about what he was saying. True it was wrong for him to call me a mudblood, however, if I had a mother who constantly drilled things like that into me head and a father that beat me to death would I have reacted the same way? Especially while also getting bullied heavily at school. I realized no I wouldn't have reacted any differently. People are brought up different sometimes that leads to them repeating what has been said to them their whole life, without even realizing the consequences of their words. I looked down at his shaking form and my hearts bitterness and sadness towards that day and him melted as I sat down beside him.

**SEV'S POV**

I felt arms wrapping around my waist and was positively shell shocked. For Lily Evans the girl that I now knew without a doubt was the only person I would ever love was holding me, and rubbing my back in soothing circles. "Sev," she whispered. "I forgive you." I looked up into her face. If I thought I was shocked before this topped it.

Before I could say anything she pushed on," It is true what you said was wrong and cruel; however, if I had to live like you do and was brought up that way I may have made the same mistake you did unintentionally, Sev I'm so sorry for everything. I wish you would have told me before, but I understand why you did not. Maybe if you had told me I could have looked passed you calling me m-word a lot faster." She whispered the last part.

~A/N : Thank you for your time. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**~THIS IS A REDO. I hopefully fixed the switching between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person! However due to the nature of how I wrote the chapter it does switch between points of views a lot, SO SORRY! ORZ I just was trying to get it to match the rest of the way I wrote the story on chapter 4 through 19.**

**Chapter 2: Best Friends**

**SEV'S POV**

Lily Evans was grinning at me when she finally pulled back from the warm hug. My heart beat erratically at the perfection of that smile.

"I never want to fight again Sev," Lily said earnestly. "I missed having you around me too!"

My heart skipped a beat at that. I couldn't believe this was happening.

_I must be dreaming she wouldn't forgive me that easily. Would she? _

When I didn't say anything and simply stared. A worried expression came over her countenance. Which took me aback.

"Do you not want to be my friend now Sev?" she whispered "Because, I didn't hear you out when you tried to apologize to me before?" She explained. I could see the tears starting to fill her eyes.

"That's not it at all," I spoke quickly. My eyes must have been poking out of my head at this point.

_This isn't possible I'm dreaming. I MUST be dreaming_.

I pinched myself. The pain was instant. No not asleep. A confused expression stuck on my face at this point.

"Sev why are you pinching yourself," I looked up at her. Lily's eyes were twinkling merrily with a little bit of mischief. All signs of tears were gone. "Do you think you are dreaming, because, I can assure you are very much awake." She laughed hard at my pursed lips falling on her back rolling around. Laughing even harder when I snorted.

"What's so funny?" I asked puzzled.

"Yo…yo..your face," She said in between laughs "That exp..expres..expression so funny looks like pro…profess..Professor Mc...McGonagall."

I looked at her with disdain and she laughed even harder.

_Her laughter, it sounded so sweet so innocent_. My facial features softened. I found myself laughing with her. A real laugh. Something I hadn't done in _years_.

_**LILY'S POV**_

I stopped laughing at once when I heard Sev's laugh looking at him in awe. It was beautiful, deep, and weirdly enchanting. Sev looked at me with a questioning look.

**SEV'S POV**

Seeing her expression, I murmured. "Sorry," Thinking I had done something wrong. My father never liked when I laughed. It had made him angry that someone could be happy when apparently he couldn't be.

"Don't you dare apologize! I've just never heard you laugh before it's so different and it's a..." Her cheeks reddened and she looked away and said in a rush, "And itsabeautifullaugh"

"What was that Lily?" I asked pretending I didn't hear; wanting to make sure I hadn't imagined it.

She blushed even more making me smile.

**LILY'S POV**

I looked back at him and suddenly couldn't breathe is he...smiling? Actually _smiling_. His face turned positively… handsome? How is it possible that I didn't even notice before? _Maybe its because he never wore anything but a cold expression._

"I said you have a beautiful laugh." I said more bravely than I felt at the moment, and then said with a firmer tone, "You should do it more often your face becomes much more gentler and approachable!" Not daring to voice of how I thought him handsome.

**SEV'S POV**

"I will try Lily," I said awkwardly. Looking down at my dirty hands, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sev." Lily replied.

"Do you have any…any hair and body potion? My fa..father wouldn't ever a..allow mom to buy me any. I don't feel like walking around like this and embarrassing you anymore," I murmured.

"You _never_ embarrass me Sev. I think it's awful how bad your home situation is, and if you mean shampoo and body wash then yes of course you can use mine. I will owl my mom for some more." Lily beamed up at him.

I quickly lowered my head blushing ferociously and muttered, "Thank you," in a small voice. That's when I realized that my shirt was still off. I quickly got up and was about to put the shirt back on when Lily's hands stopped me. I looked at her baffled.

"You can't put on wet clothes Sev," She said rolling her eyes at me. She smiled, "Here let me help you dry your clothes."

I smiled back weakly and nodded slowly. We hanged my jumper and robes on a tree limb.

"_Exaresco" _She said pointing her wand at my clothes. Then turned to me and repeated the charm on my drenched socks, pants, and shoes,"I will wash your robes when I give you my bathing supplies, so you don't have to wash your robes again."

"Thanks Lily," I whispered blushing severely.

**LILY'S POV**

"You're welcome Sev," I smiled but then it faltered, frowning, _I wonder how he got wet like that? _I looked out to the black lake. Sev didn't go swimming especially with his clothes on.

"What's wrong Lily?" Sev asked concern seemed to drip off his voice.

I looked at him, "Why were you in the lake with your clothes on?" my frown deepening.

Sev looked away from me; his guard coming over his face again, cold and calculating.

I didn't have to hear him say it then, because I knew exactly what had happened. Anger boiled my blood.

"POTTER," I growled. "I'm going to show that little prick how to keep his wand to his SELF!" Turning around robes billowing behind me.

**SEV'S POV**

I grabbed for her and held her back "It's fine Lily… I'm used to it," I whispered.

That seemed to make her angrier "_NO_ it's _NOT_ alright I _WARNED_ them to leave you alone," She yelled. "They promised they would. I'm going to hex them so bad they won't be able to even sit down for 3 weeks.

Lily...she did that for me even though she hated me then? She had thought of my well being still. She still _cared _about me even after I called her_ that_.

I did something I had never done before. I hugged her first, breathing in the smell of her hair.

This made her shut up, shock and wonder crossing her countenance, "Sev…" she hugged me back fiercely. "Don't think this is going to stop me from going after them once I see them agai-"

"You still cared while you hated me?" I asked fervently cutting her off. Not caring about the Marauders at that time.

She quieted and her expression softened, "I will always care for you Sevvy. No matter what you say or do to me. I may have not wanted you around me anymore, but your safety and emotions were still important to me."

I thought about that and nodded, smiling. Feeling for the first time in my life relieved until of course I remembered the one thing that might tear their relationship apart again.

"I won't join You-Know-Who just so you know. I gave up on that as soon as I thought you lost to me. I didn't want you to hate me more than you already did at that time-

"Sev I _never_ hated you…I just was...I just felt stung, hurt, and betrayed. However, I did not hate you if I did I wouldn't have cared if Pothead and his jerk friends were mean to you anymore," She said with a sigh and continued, "And as for you not becoming a death eater; I'm so glad that I was able to change your mind. However, I wish it didn't have to happen _that_ way," Her beautiful features so soft and gentle as they walked to the castle.

They finally made it into the great walls of Hogwarts castle. When Lily spotted Potter. I saw her face lose its gentleness and it became blood red with anger.

When James Potter spotted Lily, and smiled really big. Well, until he saw her anger, and took a step back. Then he saw Sev beside her.

"POTTER what did I tell you about bullying my _best_ friend!" Lily yelled.

**~A/N **_**Exaresco: Means to dry in Latin**_

_**Thank you for your time. Reviews are much appreciated! ^.^ **_

_**Please let me know if you see any grammar issues that I may not have caught. I'm new at this. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 3: A Different Sevvy**

**A/N I am reposting this chapter, because I wanted to address a review. I wish to apologize for making Sev childlike in here I was just trying to say that if you were never shown how to do it properly you wouldn't really know how to go about it properly. I know when I was little when I tried I would put either too little in my hair and it would be oily the next day. Or too much and have the same result. I forgot to mention that Lily's soaps were made from a local muggle farm so there are no instructions on the back. To the statement of why stuff like that wasn't offered at Hogwarts honestly I didn't even think about that. Thank you for pointing that out. I won't rewrite it but I will take that into mind next time. Thank you for your criticism this will help me grow as a writer and I will try to be better at my descriptions so as not to confuse anyone. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE! HOPEFULLY I HAVE TAKEN OUT THE CONFUSION OF SWITCHING BETWEEN 1****ST**** AND 3****RD**** PERSON! IT WAS A LOT EASIER WITH THIS CHAPTER WITH HAVING TO SWITCH TOO MUCH THROUGH POV's.**

**SEV'S POV**

The look on Potter's face was priceless. "Why would you really care what we did to that greasy snake after what he called you. How is he your friend after _that_" Potter said in his snobby voice.

"You don't know anything! And I won't explain myself to you arsehole!" Lily growled. Her wand was now aimed at Potter's chest.

"Now now Lily I didn't think you would mind what we were doing to him after what he did to you," Potter said while backing up. His arms raised in a defensive gesture.

"You didn't think I would _mind_. DIDN'T I TELL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO LEAVE HIM ALONE AFTER THAT DAY? DIDN'T YOU GUYS AGREE!" Lily was now yelling at the top of her lungs. At this point we had a crowd. Wondering why the 5th year prefect was yelling.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at Potters expression as he sputtered. The rest of the marauders tried to avoid being spotted as they crept past. However, Lily saw them and glared at them.

They froze looking scared. "I'm s..sorry Lily it was Ja..James's idea," Peter Pettigrew whined hiding behind Remus Lupin. Sev saw Remus roll his eyes

Remus was a 5th year prefect for Gryffindor; he didn't take any part of the bullying on Sev. Mainly he sat on the sidelines and ignored it. He was rather tall for 15 years old at least 6 foot. He was pale with shaggy light brown hair, and dull green eyes.

Peter was also a 5th year Gryffindor and smelled worse than I did who at least took hot showers even if it was only with water. He had the face of a rat and the body of a pumpkin.

Lily looked at them positively furious. And yelled _Levicorpus_ with so much magical force all the marauders were in the air hanging upside down.

"Put us down Lily!" Potter yelled somewhat breathlessly.

"All of you have to apologize to Sev and then I will let you all down." She snarled.

"I will _NEVER_ apologize to greasy Snivellus!" Potter and Sirus said in unison. Peter just whimpered.

Potter's face was turning red from the blood rushing to his head.

"Fine" she said putting them all down. Potter smiled thinking he was getting out of it. However, apparently she wasn't finished. "You and the rest of your jerk friends have detention for two weeks! I will talk to McGonagall about your punishment," Lily seemed to bite out.

She then grabbed my arm ignoring their gaped mouths, and dragged me behind her steering us to Gryffindor tower.

Knowing where Lily was going I started to object, "Lily no-".

"Hush," She said with so much authority I dared not argue with her. "Pumpkin Juice," She said to the fat lady's portrait.

"Ask me nicely Miss Evans," the Fat Lady said in a high annoying voice. Then spotted me, "Oh no no no you are not bringing a Slytherin in here!"

"I said the password! And it doesn't matter what he is now let us in _now_!" Lily replied clearly she was irritated.

The fat lady huffed and the portrait hole opened and she dragged me into the common room.

_It was nice_ I thought a lot warmer and brighter than the Slytherin common room. I didn't get too much time to appreciate it though, because Lily was dragging me up to the prefect girl's dormitory. I blushed, because in all reality I wasn't allowed _here_.

She finally let my arm rest when going to her trunk and was digging in it for something.

"Um Lily what...why did you bring me here?" I asked timidly lest she cut off my head.

"Ah ha found it." I saw her bring out two strange looking plastic bottles. "Come on Sev", She grabbed a towel and a rag as well and stuffed it in her knapsack.

I knew I looked as red as an apple as she dragged me out of the portrait hole and up to the prefects bathroom on the 5th floor.

"Now do you know how to use shampoo and body wash Sev?" Lily asked gently as I just stood frozen in place.

It took him a couple seconds to register what she was asking because of where we were. I shook my head no. She then went to the huge tub and started the water with her wand it instantly filled. She motioned for me to come closer kneeling down beside the tub.

I hesitated. "Oh I'm not getting naked or anything Severus come over her so I can show you how I wash my hair!" she said laughing while rolling her eyes. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and slowly walked over to her and kneeling down beside her. "Okay now watch me." She said when I nodded Lily dipped her hair into the steaming water and brought her hair back out her hand searching for the bottle. I handed her the one that said shampoo. "Thank you Sevvy."

I paid very close attention. She poured about a quarter-sized amount in her palm, and then started to massage her beautiful dark red hair. After she had lathered it pretty well she dipped her head back into the water. And ran her fingers through it until he could no longer see the suds in her hair. She then lifted her hairx doing the drying spell. Her hair looked a little bouncier than usual.

"it's about the same way with your body okay Sev?" She said softly. When I nodded she stood up handed me her bathing supplies blushing and said "I'll wait outside after you get undressed hand me your clothes and I will wash them while you take a bath. I should be done with it by then. And after you are completely done come get me I will hand you your clothes back. Then if you want I will give you a hair cut with this charm that I found. I want you and I to look in the mirror together afterwards okay?"

"A haircut would be lovely…" I said gratefully giving her hug,"Thank you Lily for everything" my voice was strained with the amount of emotion that was rolling through me.

"No need for thanks Sev. We may fight but I will always be here for you." She stepped back from the hug smiling then left me alone.

I smiled at her retreating form and then set to work. I stripped off my dirty clothes first and walked to the door opening it just enough to hand her my clothes, which she took gently. I quickly closed the door lest she see anything. My cheeks heated.

I walked slowly back to the tub and climbed in. I washed my hair fist. Doing it exactly how Lily had showed me. After I was satisfied that it was well lathered I dipped my hair into the water making sure to get out the entire potion. I had to end up washing my hair twice, because the dirt from the lake. When I finally got it all out. I grabbed the rag and put the body wash –as lily called it—on the cloth and proceeded to rub it into every inch of my skin and dipped back into the water swimming a little (as the tub was huge) to get the body wash off. After I was done I climbed out and wrapped the towel around my hips. I felt surprisingly lighter. How is it with simple cleaning products my body could feel like this?

I sniffed my hair curious. My eyes rolled into the back of my head in pleasure. It smelled just like Lily. In fact I had never smelled better. _I'm going to have get mom to try to buy me some without father finding out._

When I got to the door I opened it up like last time and as promised Lily handed me my robes cleaned. "Thank you," I murmured shutting the door quickly. While I was putting on my clothes I realized with astonishment that she had done more than just clean them. Lily had mended the holes and made my clothes longer so they fit me properly now. My throat tightened _Lily is so thoughtful to me even after what I did to her._

I went back to the door fully dressed and opened it. Lily was leaned against the frame as she looked up and beamed up at me. "You look great Sev!" she said enthusiastically.

I smiled back at her weakly "Thank you, Lily," I replied quietly.

"What did I say about thanking me?" She said laughing.

"Sorry"

"Okay so what kind of style do you want for your hair? It can be anything you want since I have a charm for it."

_Lily has always been really good with charms_ he thought.

"Whatever you think would look best"

"Hmm," Lily looked me over and then smiled. " I think I have just the thing. Your hair is beautiful I don't want to get rid of it too much, so I think cutting it to your shoulders would do the trick." She said enthusiastically and I nodded my approval.

She pointed her wand and flicked it while saying "_Scindo __Capillus Umerus Humerus __Copiose_" My hair from shoulder down was gone the hair floating to the ground. Lily came over then helping me brush it off.

After that Lily pointed her wand to the hair on the floor and yelled "_Defluo_" The hair disappearing immediately.

Lily stepped back and grinned at me. Obviously pleased that the charm came out right.

"Ready to see yourself Sev?"

I nodded and she took me by the arm and took me back inside the bathroom walking me to a full-length mirror. I had my eyes closed afraid to see. _I doubt I look any better_.

Lily nudged my arm, "Sev come on you look great. _Look_," she said clearly exasperated.

I sighed knowing it was best not to argue with her. I opened my eyes cautiously and my eyes widened.

_That couldn't possibly be me_.

My hair it was just as soft and bouncy looking as Potter's. The new length of my hair framed my face rather then covering it. My skin was pale as always but it was brighter too. It was a really big difference. I touched the mirror, shaking my head.

"That can't be me Lily." I whispered.

"It is," she laughed nudging me again.

If it weren't for the paleness of my skin, my nose, and my eyes I would have argued with her. But those features stayed the same.

"I do look a lot better", I admitted. Seeing now how bad my appearance had been.

"Just so you know Sev. What you look like on the outside doesn't matter to me you are always and forever my best friend. You have a wonderful heart and now that I know you completely I can honestly say you are the bravest person I have ever met." Lily said with such sincerity that it made my throat constrict with emotion. "For example, James Potter may have a lovely face, but he is still ugly. His personality makes him that way" She turned to me and murmured, "To me you have always been more beautiful than he ever was." She was blushing heavily she came up and hugged me tightly. I returned it with fervor.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life again" Amazement evident in my voice.

She squeezed me then let me go.

At that particular time the clock toned 10 times letting us know curfew was close.

We walked to the prefect's bathroom door making sure no one was coming. When we saw it was clear we hugged again and said good night to each other.

I went to bed with a smile on my face that night. Feeling more alive than I had ever felt in my entire existence.

_Potter is going to have a bloody cow when he sees me._

I laughed softly at that. Then fell asleep dreaming of Lily.

~A/N

_Deflou : is latin for "disappear"_

_Scindo: is Latin for "cut"_

_Capillu:__ is Latin for "__hair"_

_Umerus Humerus__: is Latin for "__shoulder"_

_Copiose: is Latin for "length"_

_~A/N: So the Lily said "cut hair shoulder length." A charm she made by the way. ^.^_

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 4: New Foes**

**Sev's POV**

I was woken up with someone shaking my shoulder violently. Whispering harshly to wake up.

Groggily I opened my eyes instantly waking up in panic when I realized it was Avery— a death eater in training.

"Are you friends with her again Snape?" He growled.

"Who?" I asked playing stupid. I knew he meant Lily.

"That filthy mudblood! Are you friends with her?" Avery snarled. "The Dark Lord will not be happy if you are! What about you wanting to escape the bullying and your life at home? We promised to help you get out of it, but we can't do that if you are hanging around such trash who opposes our Lord!"

_How dare he call my best friend trash!_

"Tell _your_ Lord that I want _nothing_ more to do with him!" I said vehemently.

"What did you say?" His wand was now out and in my face. Fortunately I already had a good grip on my wand as well, and had it pointed at his face in an instant.

"You heard what I said Avery you are not deaf now get off my bed!" I hissed.

When Avery realized the other people in the 5th year boy's dormitory was waking up. He sneered, "You will regret changing sides Severus!" He strode away angrily.

_**Sigh**__. I'm going to have to put up wards around my bed now. _

I got out of bed shaking. Still unnerved by Avery saying that I would regret it.

_I need to speak with Dumbledore and explain everything to him._

_Not that Dumbledore really cares for me since he just let's the marauders constantly bully me with no punishment. Nonetheless, it's my only option to get out of Voldermorts company. At least without being killed or more importantly getting Lily killed. _

I quickly dressed. There was something hitting my chest I reached into my robes hands trembling, and my eyes widened there was something in there.

_What was __**that**__? _

I swiftly pulled it out. It was a brush. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Lily must have put that in there and I just hadn't noticed. _

There was a note attached to it that confirmed my suspicion. It read.

_**Dear Sev,**_

_**This is yours to keep. I have another.**_

_**Love Lily.**_

I brushed my hair keeping the little note on there and putting it back in my trunk with a ward over it and my bed. Lest Avery and the rest of his death eaters in training try anything.

_I imagine Voldermort will know that I was no longer his devotee very soon. _

I crept down the stairs and was grateful that the death eaters weren't in the common room.

_Now if I can avoid them the rest of my life that would be lovely._

I headed out of the entrance to slytherins dormitories and quickly made my way down the stairs heading to Dumbledore's office. However, I didn't make it that far.

"Sev!" He heard Lily call.

_I guess talking to Dumbledore will have to wait._

When she saw my face her smile was gone immediately. "What's wrong and don't you _dare_ say nothing!" she said obviously concerned.

It would do no good to lie to her she would just find out later.

**Lily's POV**

I woke up immediately thinking about what had transpired with Sev yesterday. I chuckled excitedly to myself humming while getting dressed glad to have my best friend back.

_I hope I can catch him before he goes to breakfast._

I skipped down the stairs with a big smile on my face. Until of course I saw Potter. When he saw me I glowered at him. He quickly acted like he was reading the quibbler and hadn't seen me.

_I still need to talk to McGonagall too about those arseholes's punishment. _

I walked past him and out of the portrait hole. And to my delight I spotted Sev without having to search for very long. Happiness filling me I probably looked goofy with the big smile that was on my face.

"Sev!" I called out. My smile fell when I saw the panicked expression on his face. "What's wrong and don't you _dare_ say nothing!" I said with concern laced in my voice.

He hesitated and then sighed and nodded. "Avery woke me up this morning asking me if I was friends…with you. He then went on to say that The Dark Lord would not be happy if I was. Then he tried to play me in his hands again saying. _What about you wanting to escape the bullying and your life at home? We promised to help you get out of it, but we can't do that if you are hanging around…with her." He explained, "_I told him that I want nothing more to do with him or you-know-who.Averywasnot happy with thatandsaidthat I will regret changing sides."

"He knows about your home life?"

"Not entirely he only knows that I don't get treated right. He doesn't know all the details… Like you do."

"Gutless arse using your weaknesses against you like that." I growled. Angry at what had happened.

_No wonder he was heading in that dark path before. Sev thought it was the only way out._

My frown deepened as I felt tears threaten to jump to my eyes_. _

_I was wrong not just about James and the rest of the Marauders, but also what he was going through. People were picking at his weaknesses making him like a puppet to do what they wanted and it wasn't right damn it! I wonder what else I was wrong about? How much I've been blinded?_

"It'll be okay Lily. I'll be okay and most importantly so will you." He said quietly.

_Sev knows me so well. _Guilt overwhelming me at me not knowing him the way a best friend should. "Sev how can I help? I don't want to lose you again," I whispered brokenly.

**Sev's POV**

"Sev how can I help? I don't want to lose you again," Lily whispered brokenly.

Out of everything she was going to say to that. That was not what I expected.

"Would you come with me to talk to Dumbledore? I'm hoping he can help"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Of course Sev"

They made it to the big gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I was about to voice the password when the gargoyle jumped and opened up to staircase.

"He always seems to have a 6th sense for these kinds of things," Lily said in wonder.

We walked up the spiral staircase the door to Dumbledore's office already opening.

"Come in Mr. Snape, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said cheerfully. When we stepped in the door behind us closed. "What is it that I help can you two with?"

I explained to him my predicament. Dumbledore listened with only frowning when I told him that I was on the path to becoming a death eater. However, he smiled when I recounted the story from this morning.

"So you want out. I'm glad to hear that my boy!" Dumbledore said joyfully clapping his hands. Then said seriously "It will be difficult to get out of his company. I suppose I'm going to have to get you separated from Slytherin."

"How are you going to do that sir?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to put Severus into a room separated from all the houses." Dumbledore said after a while. "I will make sure that it has it's own loo and bathing room and that it is well furnished with all the comforts that each of the houses dormitories have including a living room. It will be a secret hidden room with it's own password. Now I assume you and Miss Evans have made up and you most likely will tell her anyway. However, be warned do not tell anyone else where this room is located Severus. It is for your safety. I will have one of the house elves bring your things to this room while everyone is at breakfast."

"Th..Thank you sir." I said gratefully.

_I can't believe he is going that far into helping me out of the mess I had gotten into. _

"Uh sir there is one more thing."

"Yes Mr. Snape?"

"I have wards over my bed and trunk."

"That was a very smart thing to do my boy." Beaming up at him. "I will accompany the house elf then so as to get past the wards. You two best be off to breakfast then if that is all. Most important meal of the day don't want you to miss it."

Both he and Lily nodded and headed to the Great hall. 

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 5: An Emotion Never Felt**

**Sev's POV**

When Lily and I entered the Great Hall I could feel hundreds of stares boring down on my back as we sat down next to each other at Gryffindor's table. Then the whispering started.

"Is that Snape?" One voice said in a surprised whisper.

"He looks so different…handsome even" Whispered another.

I felt an arm snake around mine tightly and I looked up in disbelief. Lily was holding on to my arm. Was that fear in her eyes?

"Lily what's the matter?"

When she didn't answer and just stared forward with a wide afraid expression I became panicked.

"Lily?"

**Lily's POV**

I could hear the other girls at my table whispering about the changes of Sev's appearance. A wave of jealousy ran through me hot and heavy, and then fear. _Am I going to lose him now to some other girl?_

Sev's voice was somewhere in the back of mind saying, "Lily what's the matter?"

_What was wrong with me? This is my best friend it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything I shouldn't care. _

_But I do. _I found myself thinking.

When did this start? When did I start to feel for him?

Was it when he smiled for the first time at me? Was it his laugh? Was it when he hugged me first? Or was it before that? When we were nine years old and he had comforted me after Petunia had called me a freak for doing magic?

"Lily?" I heard again in the back of my mind somewhere. That soft voice made my eyes close.

How many times had that voice comforted me when I was down? I found myself letting it wash over me letting it calm me down like it had done so many times before.

I then felt my body being shaken. "Lily!" A whisper said urgently.

I was jolted out of my thoughts then. And looked up quickly and found my eyes locked with Sev's and I saw the deep concern there.

"I…I'm fine… sorry Sev," I murmured feebly. I unweave my arm from his and put my hand in his and squeezed it gently. I let it go and looked fixedly on my plate letting my hair curtain around my face hiding my growing blush.

**Sev's POV**

I was about to tell her that I knew there was something more that she wasn't saying. When a dark brown barn owl landed in front of me. I took the letter strapped to his leg and handed him a piece of bacon. The owl flew away.

I opened the letter and read the contents it said. 

Dear Severus Snape,

Meet me on the 7th floor after first class, and please bring Miss Evans along with you. Destroy this letter as soon as possible.

Sincerely, AD.

_Dumbledore_ I thought.

I looked up and glanced at the head table. Dumbledore's eyes met mine briefly and nodded slightly. If anyone else had been paying attention they would have easily missed it.

_I wonder why he wants me to bring Lily too?_ My brows furrowed in confusion.

I guess I'll find out when the time comes.

I looked up at Lily and my thoughts came back to her. I was about to ask her about why she looked afraid again.

When I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Potter's face painted with shock and…jealousy? Which was hastily replaced with a taunting grin.

"Looks like Snivellus has finally discovered bathing products. Well that's a relief I won't have to gag on my food from your stench." Potter said mockingly.

"I think you forgot about his face James. That's enough to make anyone sick," Sirus said in his arrogant voice.

Lily got up and pushing past them and went straight to the head table.

**Lily's POV**

My attitude darkened at their remarks.

I got up and pushed past both of them heading straight to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked taken back by my angry expression. "What is wrong Miss Evans?"

"May I talk to you in private professor?"

Professor McGonagall "Of course Lily," She got up gracefully and guided me to a room connected to the Great Hall. After the door was closed and she put a silencing charm on the door she asked, "Now what is the matter Miss Evans?"

I told her about all the bullying James and the rest of the Marauders were doing. Little by little I could tell McGonagall was getting more and more pissed.

"And why have you waited so long to tell me this?"

"Because they promised they would quit and I took their word as a fellow Gryffindor. I didn't know they were still doing it because of…a fight Sev and I had. I foolishly thought they were sticking to their word."

"So Mr. Potter and Mr. Black I can assume wasn't making friendly conversation before you came to me just now?"

"That's correct Professor."

"Thank you for informing me. You can go ahead with your punishment you have my full approval. I will also speak with them and tell them bullying is not now nor ever tolerated."

"Thank you professor."

When we walked back it seemed that Potter and Black was still pestering him.

"You disgust people so much she practically ran awa-"

Professor McGonagall grabbed both boys by the ears raising her voice so everyone could here. "To my office boys bullying someone is nothing to boast about. 50 points each from Gryffindor." The entire table groaned while there were chuckles from the Slytherin table. "Peter, Remus you as well to my office." She dragged Sirus and Potter by their ears. Peter and Remus trailing behind from a safe distance.

"What?" I said in an innocent tone as Sev looked at me like I had summoned you-know-who or something. "We should eat." I said a smile threatening the corner of my lips.

When I sat down he came out of it and his lips twitched like he was trying not to smile too.

**Sev's POV**

I can't believe she did that! I was laughing inside my mind. The look on their faces will forever be etched into my mind.

After Lily and I finished eating we went to our first class of the day Potions. They sat at their separate tables. Lily had been partnered with Potter after his mistake. As soon as we both had taken our seats Lily raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn replied.

"May I switch partners?"

"Again Miss Evans?"

"This will be the last time I promise. My old partner would be great."

"If you will stay put there then yes you can be partners with Mr. Snape again, but I won't be switching you anymore is that clear?"

Lily nodded.

"Very well." Slughorn said. "Alice would you be kind enough to be James's partner whenever he returns that is."

"No problem at all Professor." Alice said in a very soft voice. She got off her seat next to Sev, and Lily made her way to sit next to him. Lily looked at me and grinned.

I smiled back. Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Did he just smile? He never smiles!" One girl from Hufflepuff said. Then I couldn't hear anymore because it got really loud.

"Excuse me!" Slughorn raised his voice. Everyone instantly quieted and he continued, "It is quite natural to smile it is nothing to make such a ruckus over. Now if you would please get your cauldrons ready we are going to make bruise salve today."

Potions went pretty swiftly well until James and his friends got back. "I can't believe she sitting next to that greasy git." Potter remarked in disgust.

"Stop being so rude, or you won't have a potions partner." Alice said in a quiet voice.

Potter instantly shut up and I looked at her in shock.

I was just as baffled as Potter. Did little shy Alice just speak voluntarily and to defend me? Does my change of appearance really affect that much?

When Potions was over I handed Lily the letter that Dumbledore had sent me when I was sure nobody was around. She read it and her face was masked with the same confusion that I had when I read it. 

"Why do you suppose he wants me to come with you Sev?"

"I don't know. I guess we will find out in a minute"

Lily nodded.

They made their way up to the 7th floor at first no was there, and then we heard Dumbledore say, "Follow me Miss Evans, Mr. Snape the room is this way." We jumped at the sound of his voice behind us.

**~A/N: Ah, Jealousy the one responsible for waking up feelings since before time. **

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 6: Change **

**Sev's POV**

Dumbledore walked some distance ahead of us and stopped "coming?" he inquired.

We hurried after him and followed him to a wall as he tapped the wall with his wand and said "_Patefacio et Ostendo ipsum_"

The wall dissolved and a corridor that I have never seen before came into view.

"There are three different passwords. The one at the wall must not be changed." Dumbledore said quietly. We walked down the corridor the wall instantly going back. "To get back out just repeat what you said to the wall while tapping the brick once." We nodded.

I looked around myself there were no doors except one at the very end. However, Dumbledore ignored that door. "That door is a fake it leads no where." He turned to the wall next to it and said in a strong voice "_Aperio tuus cello."_

The wall turned into a door, which the Headmaster opened. There was a mantel with a fireplace that was all that was in the room. Dumbledore walked over to it and said "Lemon Drops" The mantle sunk into the wall and moved to the side to reveal a very beautiful room he walked in as we trailed behind.

Dumbledore started talking, but I didn't hear anything. I froze in place in disbelief as I realized there were TWO beds.

**Lily's POV**

When we entered the room my eyes widened impossibly. My belongings were neatly tucked up against a nice canopy bed with Gryffindor colors. The canopy itself was red and the sheets were a nice pale yellow.

I turned to Dumbledore. He saw my surprise and said "I know I should have asked you Miss Evans, but I just want to do this as a precautionary measure. Voldermort is an evil man and is very clever. It would be safer if Mr. Snape had someone here with him. I could think of no one else that would be willing to undertake this then you Miss Evans. It is always best to travel in pairs. However, if you do not want to do this I can certainly move your things back—" 

"NO" I burst out.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly. I blushed, "I mean it would be no problem Sev is my best friend. I would do anything to make sure he was safe." She said.

"I'm sure you would Miss Evans." Smiling. He then turned to Sev and said, "Is this okay with you?"

When he didn't answer. Dumbledore shook with laughter, "It seems I have stunned the poor boy."

I nudged Sev's arm. He came out his trance. "Huh?"

"Dumbledore is talking to you Sev," I said laughing.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you mind Miss Evans and you sharing a room for your safety?"

He shook his head no quickly. Dumbledore gave us a look like he could see right through us and left the room. While saying " I trust you Miss Evans to repeat what I said to Severus." Disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

_How am I going to do this with the growing feelings towards him? This is going to be a long night._ I sighed. "I'm sorry Lily I didn't know anything about this I promise."

I was so deep in thought that Sev's voice startled me.

I spun around so fast that I ended up tripping under the rug that I was standing on. Sev caught me before I hit the ground. My head was down and his grip was still on my arms when I looked at him. I didn't notice how much he was stooped down until I raised my face towards him our lips mere centimeters apart.

I couldn't breathe. What awakened these emotions within me? What did I feel for him now that was different? I know it wasn't because his appearances that has never mattered to me.

Then it donned on me and I kissed him.

_He was the only one that made me feel comforted._

I put my hands in his hair.

_The only one that has ever been there for me when I NEEDED it. _

I moved closer to him.

_Most importantly he is the only that has ever made me feel this way. Like I was alive. _

_I love him. I love Sev. _

**Sev's POV **

When her soft lips connected with mine I was frozen. My heart was pounding in my ears. I couldn't move.

Not until she gripped my hair was I brought out of my spell. I responded bringing her closer to me and pressing my lips firmer to hers. We stayed like that for a while tasting each other.

_I can't believe we were kissing._

When we broke apart our foreheads rested against each other our breath coming out harshly.

"What does this mean for us now?" I asked her hesitantly afraid that it was just a "in the moment" thing.

She rose up on her tiptoes kissing me again and broke it off to whisper against my lips, "I want to be yours and you to be mine. I want you as my boyfriend…that is if you want to be." Lily said blushing.

**Lily's POV**

I waited with baited breath for his response.

"Are you sure you want me Lily? I don't wish for you to regret it later…" Sev said in such a small voice my heart clenched inside my chest.

"I'm sure Sev."

He hesitated.

_It's probably the abuse that he had had to endure. He probably thinks that no one would want him. _

_He has been shown such little love_ I thought sorrowfully.

"Sev?" He looked up at me and I put both my hands softly against his cheeks "I NEVER say what I don't mean."

"Why would you want someone like me? I'm not worthy." He whispered.

My heartstrings constricted. So instead of saying it I took off my robes and placed his hand over my heart. His eyes widened when he felt how fast it was going.

"Don't you dare say you are not worthy of me Severus Tobias Snape you are the only person who has made my heart react that way."

He stared at his hand in awe. When he raised his head his eyes were glittered with tears.

"Thank you…for wanting..for chosing me." He choked out.

My heart broke at his lack of self-esteem.

_I will have to help him build that. He truly doesn't know how much he is worth. He truly doesn't know how much I care about him. How much it hurt every day when we were not friends. How much it hurt not to have him around me._

**~A/N I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I really couldn't handle them not being together. SO I did it. Don't hurt me please! However, their relationship will be steady and SLOW I promise. Things will be revealed to Lily that will strengthen her love for Sev and vice versa!**

_**Patefacio et Ostendo ipsum (Open and Show yourself) **_

_**Aperio tuus cello (Reveal your secrets)**_

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 7: A Memory Concealed**

**Sev's POV**

"Don't you dare say you are not worthy of me Severus Tobias Snape you are the only person who has made my heart react that way."

Tears came over me as I stared at my hand. Her heartbeat was going just as rapidly as mine was.

I couldn't describe all of the feelings that washed over me then. All I could feel was an overwhelming sense of peace and love at the forefront. Something I've never felt before. I looked up at the person I had wanted for so long.

"Thank you…for wanting..for chosing me." I found myself choke out.

"Sev," She dragged me into a hug, which I returned with fervor "Please don't thank me for that." She said in a thick voice, "You are a beautiful human being and that's what drew me to you" She said squeezing me while nuzzling her nose into the crook of my neck. They stayed that way for a few moments.

Well until the clock tolled 9 times telling them that they had 10 minutes to be in class

"Well that ruined the moment," Lily complained as she detached herself from him, but not before she kissed my lips gently. "I guess we should head to our last class of the day then, eh?"

I found myself smiling at her back as she gathered up her things for our next class. I shook my head out of the daze and gathered my things as well.

"Ready to go," She said with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on her.

I nodded. I was unable to speak with all the sensations that strung through me at that breathtakingly stunning smile.

_She seems happy about being with me. Never in a million years did I think this would actually happen to me. I thought this would forever just be a dream of mine. _

She grabbed my hand while saying "Lemon Drops". The mantel and fireplace sunk into the wall and moved aside. I walked beside her hand in hand as we went through all the walls. As we went passed the last wall she repeated to me what Dumbledore had said. Making sure to be very quiet.

We made it to Transfiguration class with a minute to spare still holding hands as we entered the class. Everybody was already seated. As we walked to our seats everybody saw our joined hands and the hushed whispers filled the room.

"Are they together?"

"Of course they are! Look at their hands."

And then came the nasty loud remark from Potter— as expected "Lily you aren't _dating_ that greasy git are you?"

**Lily's POV**

When Potters remark washed over me. I saw red.

I took my hand from Sev's. I strode across the room slammed my hands on the desk. My face in Potters.

"Say that again Potter. I _**DARE**_ YOU!" I snarled.

Potter seemed to visibly shrink back from my anger. When he said nothing I slowly removed my hands from the desk.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes Sev and I are dating." I said loud enough so everybody's curiosity was satisfied.

I walked away and then stopped right before I sat down. I looked over my shoulder and said snidely "Oh, and before I forget. You and your friend's punishment for bullying are to help the caretaker clean _without_ magic for two weeks. " Potter's mouth dropped at that, "What thought I forgot. _FAT_ chance. Don't think to be getting out of it either McGonagall already approved of my decision." I declared as I finally took my seat next to Sev. I took his hand in mine and smiled at him.

"I'm glad I'm not on the end of your anger anymore." Sev chuckled quietly.

I play punched him.

Professor McGonagall walked in "Sorry I'm late. It seems that certain boys think it funny to try to play a prank on me." When she got into the front of the class she waved her wand and mice appeared in small little cages in front of every student. "Today I want you to transfigure these mice into a spoons."

**Sev's POV**

My mind was swirling with the change of the events today. I peaked over at Lily who was now busy turning her mouse into a spoon. She got it on her first try.

_She's always been good at this subject, well second to charms, which was her best subject. _

My mind turned back to her announcing to the entire class that I was hers. Which had me mystified.

_I can't believe she's mine she could have had anyone, but she chose me. _

_Please don't let this be a dream, and if it is let me not wake up from it._

"Sev, you're going to end up burning a hole in my head if you keep staring at me like that," Lily laughed. I snapped out of it and blushed.

"Sorry," I murmured. Looking away from her quickly.

I felt her fingers on my jaw turning my head gently, "I was only joking Sev. You can look at me whenever you feel like. However, I don't want McGonagall coming over here with you not doing your assignment," She explained in a whisper she let go of my jaw.

I smiled slightly at her and my cheeks reddened further. I turned back to the task at hand

I envisioned a spoon in my head and flicked my wand and to my surprise the mouse turned into a spoon on my first try as well.

McGonagall was now going table to table surveying everyone's work. When she came to Potter's table only half the mouse was transfigured into a spoon. The handle of the spoon had a nice wiggling tail on it. "I think you need to pay closer attention in class Mr. Potter. That pretty face of yours won't get you anywhere with you wanting to become an aurar."

Sirus, also failed he had little fluffy ears poking out on either side of the rim of his spoon.

Lily and I hid behind our textbooks laughing silently. We hastily put them down when McGonagall came to look at our progress. "Well done Mr. Snape, Miss Evans. 10 points awarded to Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said with a smile.

I could feel the glare coming from Potter's and Black's direction.

"I want everyone to write a 1 roll of parchment about how to correctly transfigure a mouse into a spoon. Since some apparently don't understand it. It is due by next week."

The whole class turned to give Potter and Sirus a death glare.

**Lily's POV**

After Transfiguration class Sev and I went to the great hall ate and then had the rest of the day to ourselves to do homework. So we went to our room and pulled out our books and started on our charms paper, which was supposed to be 2 rolls of parchment about how to appropriately arrange words for new charms. It was due two days from now.

After we finished with that we helped each other study for a test we had in potions next week. Lastly we did our Transfiguration assignment it was well past 9 o'clock by time we got all of our assignments done.

Sev and I put our textbooks and rolls of parchment away. Sev walked to the window—it was charmed to look invisible to anyone on the outside of Hogwarts castle. I came beside him and I saw him visibly shudder. I followed his eyes he was looking up at the full moon.

_Remus would be changing into a werewolf tonight I hope he's okay _I thought staring at the full moon. Sev left the window while shuddering again.

My brows furrowed in confusion. _Why would he shudder while looking at the full moon? I wonder if he knows about Remus's condition?_

_Probably not_ I decided after a moment. I mean how could he James and the rest of his friends kept that a secret. They only revealed it to me because Potter had a crush on me.

I looked over to where Sev was starting to get in bed fully clothed. I chuckled and walked over to him stopping him.

"Sev, don't you think you should change into something for bed?"

**Sev's POV**

I blushed "Right," I said as I trailed over to my trunk and brought out my hideously mismatched muggle clothes. I looked around for the bathing room and found it after my second try of opening up doors. I quickly changed while trying not to shudder again.

_The full moon is tonight which means Remus was a werewolf_.

That awful night of being tricked into the shrieking shack by Sirus filled my mind involuntarily. Remus was there, but he wasn't human but a werewolf. He had taken a snap at him. It was still frightening. Something I hadn't been able to get over. If it hadn't been for Potter not wanting to get in trouble I would have been killed.

I slowly exited the bathing room. Lily sat on my bed her legs crossed. My spirits lifted a little.

"You okay Sev?"

_I don't think it's best to tell her this at least not right now.._

I smiled and hugged her. "I'm fine Lily."

She pulled back and looked at me. Like she could see right through my lie.

"I don't believe you"

"I'll be fine" I amended. I yawned really big.

She sighed. "I suppose I should let you go to bed. But you will tell me what's bothering you later Severus!" She demanded

_She only calls me that when she's absolutely serious._ I groaned inwardly.

I nodded and she kissed me goodnight. I had a smile on my face before I went to sleep.

**Lily's POV**

I was woken up in the dead of the night with someone shouting. I brought out my wand and said softly "_Lumos". _ A light came at the end of my wand. I looked around the room and I realized the screaming was coming from Sev.

"Werewolf…he's a ….Remus…please DON'T HURT ME…" his voice sounded so scared. I almost fell flat on my face as I swiftly climbed off my bed. I climbed up on his bed and I shook him almost violently.

"Sev, wake up!"

He jumped up and tears in his eyes. Heavily sweating. His eyes jumping back in forth. Then his eyes landed on me and he seemed like he realized where he was. I pulled him into my arms. One of my hands was on his back the other was on my wand as I waved it in the directions of the lights. The candles instantly blared to life.

Sev was shaking so bad. "Shhh, Sev I'm here," I kissed his neck bring him closer to me rubbing his back in soothing circles. His arms were wrapped around my waist tightly as he shook in fear.

When he calmed down and rested his head on my shoulder. I sat there deep in thought.

_I was wrong, I thought. He does know about Remus's condition. BUT HOW? My mind was going in over speed. And most importantly why Sev have that bad of a nightmare? Unless…._

"Sev, how do you know that Remus is a werewolf?"

I could feel his hesitation. I pulled back and looked him in his eyes. "Please don't shut me out Sev." I pleaded.

Sev shivered and looked away from me. "It was earlier this year..," as I listened to him recount the story of Sirus tricking him into the shrieking shack on the day that Remus transformed. I could feel myself getting more and more pissed off. By the end of it I was positively seething.

_I can't believe they did something like that. How could I not have seen that kind of evil when it was right in __**front**__ of me!_ I got off the bed fully intending on getting them expelled. Well except Remus it wasn't his fault that his supposed friends did that.

"Where are you going?"

I spun around and snapped. "I'm going to speak to Dumbledore! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! THEY won't get away this!"

I turned quickly on my heel heading to the mantel. I heard footsteps hurrying after me. Sev's hand caught my arm and pulled me into his embrace. I tried to get away, but he just held me there. I kicked and screamed for him to let me go. But he just held me tighter. After I realized I wasn't going to get out. I broke down the tears running down my cheeks. I nuzzled my nose in his throat my arms going around his shoulders, "They could have killed you" I whispered brokenly.

He squeezed gently me and spoke quietly in my hair " I know Lily but having them expelled won't change what happened. Don't make such a big deal about it please. I don't want any drama started." I looked into his eyes and I found I couldn't say no to him. I nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"If they do _anything_ like that again. I won't listen to you next time I will go straight to McGonagall or Dumbledore." I whispered harshly.

Sev smiled and kissed my forehead, "Agreed." I was about to pull out of his embrace when he did something unexpected. He kissed me first.

I responded instantly wrapping my arms around his neck my fingers finding his hair. I gasped when I felt his tongue trail my bottom lip. He took advantage of that and took the kiss deeper. We kissed like this for a while until I had to come up for air. Only for him to kiss me once, twice, three more times on my lips. I was positively floating by the end of it.

"That felt wonderful. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I said breathlessly.

Sev smiled fully it was positively radiant. My heart melted. "It was wonderful for me too Lily. I've heard other people talk about it." He made a face. "Sometimes they went little too far with their uh…retellings."

The clock chimed letting them know the lateness of the hour. 

"That damn thing will always be ruining moments." I grumbled.

Sev chuckled. "I suppose we should head back to bed?"

I nodded. He let go of me kissing me once more before going into the direction of his bed.

I made a snap decision and followed him. I climbed up in bed with him and snuggled up to him. I heard his intake of breath.

"Lily?"

"I want to be here for you in case you have a nightmare again." I explained nuzzling my face into his chest. I could feel the smile against my hair as he settled down beside me.

"Thank you Lily." I heard faintly as I fell asleep.

A/N I promise there will be no um...intercourse for a while. This is about as far as it goes, for now that is. ^-^

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 8: Put in your Place!**

**Sev's POV**

I woke up with the smell of strawberries filling my senses. I looked down and saw Lily lying on my chest. My heart swelled with love and contentedness. I stayed like that for a while reveling in the feel of her next to me.

After a moment I realized that it was getting close to breakfast.

I kissed her forehead. She stirred and looked up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers.

"Good morning" she said sleepily while kissing me on my lips. I responded bringing her closer to me and taking it deeper.

Lily broke it off and said breathlessly, "We should probably get ready for classes."

I nodded in agreement. She climbed off my bed and sauntered off to her trunk gathering her bathing supplies.

As the door shut I lay back in the bed and listened to the running water my thoughts drifting.

_I hope this lasts forever this feeling I'm having._

I looked towards the door.

My thoughts darkened a little.

_I hope she stays with me. I still don't understand why she would want someone so worthless as me. I'm nothing. A nobody. _

I looked back up to the ceiling going over my fears trying to calm myself when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Lily her hair still wet and clinging to her face. She looked absolutely exquisite. I felt myself get hard.

_Oh no._

I stopped staring at her breathing in calmly thinking about Potter my hard on went away quickly. I sighed in relief hastily climbing out of bed. I got my things together not daring to look at her. I went into the bathing room and closed the door.

**Lily's POV**

_I wonder what that was all about. _I looked at the closed door to the bathing room as I heard the water for the tub turn on.

_Hmmm, well I guess it doesn't matter. _ I shrugged and went to get my wand so I could dry my hair.

I was in the middle of brushing knots out my hair cursing when Sev came out of the bathroom. I looked at him his hair already dried and frothy. I glared at him.

"What did I do?" he stammered.

I sighed. "Sorry I was just thinking that it's not fair that you had such an easy time with your hair. These stupid knots are going to be the death of me!" I grumbled.

He chuckled and took the brush from my hands. Motioning for me to scoot over and turn around. I looked at him warily and did as he said. He took the piece of hair that had a knot on it and gently started to brush at it. He stopped and started from the top of the knot before it got stuck and pulled my hair and repeated the process. The knot was gone in a few seconds. He repeated that with all the knots.

"I think I'm going to have you brush my hair for now on," I sighed and beamed at him.

He smiled back, "I'd like that"

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best!"

I twirled around and walked to my trunk gathering up my textbooks for charms and Ancient Runes making sure to pack the completed homework.

**Sev's POV **

I was floating as I got my things for class. (Lily and I had the same classes together this year.)

When we got everything together we walked hand in hand from our room towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Except we didn't make it that far.

"Severus"

I spun around and there stood my mother. Eileen Snape. She looked positively scared. I felt fear pike my senses.

_Something isn't right._

"What's wrong mom?" My voice was trembling involuntarily.

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from Lily ,"I'm sorry Severus but…we have to go you can't go here anymore."

_NO I can't leave! _I wanted to scream. But instead I said "WHY?"

"This isn't the time to ask stupid questions Severus." I looked behind me. Lily was frozen in place staring after them.

My mother tugged on my arm making me keep up with her. I tripped.

_This has to be father's doing_! I thought acidly trying to bite back tears. _ It seems his complaining about me going to a school for magic finally turned into a threat, and the way mom was acting she probably got a beating out of it._

Meaning I wasn't coming back… not ever. _I won't get to see Lily that much at all anymore_. My heart ached painfully in my chest.

_Why is it every time I think I'm going to be happy it's suddenly ripped away from me? It's like I was cursed to be miserable._

_Lily_, I cried inside my head. _Please don't leave…Please understand._

**Lily's POV **

I shook myself out my shock. I could feel the fear positively radiating off of both Sev and his mother. My heartbeat was in my ears.

However, before I lost all senses I woke up, and did something that I wasn't supposed to do. I put a tracking spell on Sev before they turned the corner. I saw a black line on the floor that followed them.

_I don't care if I get expelled I can't just sit back and wonder what his father was doing to him. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! _I thought panic rising each second.

It was obvious that something bad was about to happen to Sev. I hurried after them. Making sure to tread softly, hiding in the shadows of the many statues throughout the halls. His mom walked into a room on the left dragging Sev with her.

I quickly slid in after her keeping my distance. She and Sev were already engulfed in green flames by the time I got in while she said in a loud voice, "Leaky Cauldron," I made sure to still keep to the shadows.

_I didn't know there was a fireplace besides Dumbledores that was connected to the floo network._

I shook my head and ran over to the fireplace searching for the floo powder. I finally found the bowl on top of the mantel and took a handful.

"Leaky Cauldron"

By the time I got there I couldn't see them. The only thing that was there was the black line that indicated the path they had taken. I followed it. My legs were positively burning by the time I even came close to where they lived. I stopped and sat down breathing heavily.

_I wish my house was connected to the floo network this would have been a lot easier_.

I sighed after 30 minutes and got up my legs shaking from the exertion. When I finally got to his front yard it was well past midnight. I could hear the screaming coming from Sev's house. Everyone else on the block had his or her lights out. The fear settled back in the pit of my stomach as I crept to look into the window.

The sight I saw made my stomach lurch. My feet were plastered in place unable to move.

Sev was curled up crying in a fetal position with a little puddle of blood next to his mouth as he lay there. A larger man was beating him relentlessly with a belt buckle.

His mom was screaming for him to stop

"You are going to kill him stop it, please STOP IT!"

She went to grab his arm that was swinging the belt. He swung his arm around the belt caught her face "Shut up you filthy bitch! Maybe this will teach you to not be late." She whimpered.

He turned back to Severus his belt raised high.

I couldn't bare it any more the panic of him being killed consuming my thoughts. I didn't see anymore as I walked to the front door. Instinct took over. I pulled out my wand anger and panic oozing out of me.

I pointed my wand at the door. "BOMBARDA" I yelled. The door blew past Sev's father and slammed into the opposite wall. His belt halted in midair his head swiveled in my direction. My wand now pointing at him.

"Step away from him." I said in a tight voice. "Step away from him NOW!" He turned towards me slowly swaying. He was obviously heavily drunk.

"You think I'm afraid of that little stick." he said. His words were slurred.

I was caught off guard as he jumped for me. His arms encased me holding them down so painfully I was forced to drop my wand.

"Sweetheart, you need to mind your own business." He breathed into my ear alcohol heavy on his breath. I shivered in fear, "Now allow me to put you into your place. " He mocked.

Sev's eyes connected with mine agony etched in his face. "No, leave her alone" I heard him say. He tried to get up, but he fell back in pain.

My eyes narrowed dangerously anger filling me all traces of fear gone. I banged my head back into his face. My self defense classes coming back into my mind.

He cursed and stumbled back holding his now broken nose that was gushing blood. I grabbed hold of his arm and twisted while ramming my elbow into his stomach. He doubled over.

I kicked him in the face. He fell over on his back. I picked up my wand while he was holding his stomach groaning. I got on my knees and pressed my wand into his cheek.

He looked up at me fear now entering his gaze as he realized he was the one that was vulnerable for the first time.

"I want you to leave this house," I breathed heavily. "I want you to leave Severus and his mother alone. I know you probably threaten them. NOW it's my turn. You come back here and I don't care if I do end up in Azkaban. I will kill you!" I pressed my wand even deeper into his cheek. "Do you understand me this is not a threat it's a fucking promise." I growled low and dangerous.

He nodded as he shook in fear at my words. He knew I meant them.

When I backed off my wand he scrambled off the floor running out the door tripping over himself a couple times.

The car started and tires squealed as he made haste to leave swerving all over the road. I couldn't find it in my heart to care if he got in a wreck or not.

I turned around.

Eileen sat on the floor unmoving looking at me in wonder. I knelt down beside her and said "I think you should put up wards around your house in case he wakes up sober and tries to come back. I don't want him hurting you guys." She nodded slowly while getting up.

Then stopped and said, "Can you please take Severus to the hospital at Hogwarts," She nodded toward her fireplace, "Our house is connected to the floo network. However, Severus's father never allowed us to use it. After I get done with the wards I will come to see how he is after I am finished."

"Yes of course, Mrs. Snape"

The older woman walked over to me and hugged me fiercely "Call me Eileen please."

She drew back her hands on my shoulders. Admiration in her eyes and whispered, "Severus has told me much about you." She said softly, " I admit I was appalled that he would befriend someone of your…lineage. Mostly, because after being married to an abusive muggle I didn't trust them. However, after this I find my thoughts have changed of your worth and that I was wrong. Thank you so much and I am sorry for scaring you at school. I was just…" Sev's mom let go of me looking off in the distance.

"It's fine…Eileen. I completely understand."

She looked at me sadly. "He can of course go back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to take him out anyway."

I watched Eileen as she walked to the mantle and took out a brick. She dug in and brought out a beautifully hand carved box and opened it. Her wand I realized. Before she left for outside she looked at me again, "To do such a dangerous thing you must love my son very much."

I nodded blushing heavily, "I do."

"You are his girlfriend then?"

"Yes ma'am"

She smiled and replied "Good." And walked out the door.

I watched in amazement for a of couple seconds as I watched a blue shield come over the house. I heard a groan and looked around and found Sev trying to get up.

"Don't move!" I said, almost yelling.

He fell in his efforts. I rushed over to him and put his arm over mine "Let me help you." He looked at me and nodded weakly. I helped him to his feet.

We walked to the fireplace slowly as I supported most of his weight. I let one of my hands leave him as I grabbed a handful of floo powder.

I threw down the powder as Sev leaned against me and said in a strong voice, "Dumbledore's office."

Green flames engulfed us. Seconds later we were looking into Dumbledore's quarters.

Dumbledore was at his desk with a knowing expression on his face as he looked up at me. Madam Pomfrey already sitting in a chair with medical supplies.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to us "What exactly happened?" I told her everything and she nodded and set to work on healing Sev.

"May I speak privately to you Miss Evans." I groaned inwardly knowing what was coming.

I nodded and he led me into a small room that was attached to his office and closed the door.

"You do know Miss Evans that underage wizardry by all rights could lead you into giving up your stay here at Hogwarts."

I nodded weakly "Yes sir." I sighed. "I'll go pack my stuff"

"Why? Whatever for?"

I looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"I went against the rules am I not expelled?"

"Yes, yes, you did break the underage wizardry law, however, Miss Evans in cases like this there are…exceptions. Of course I did sway them." He turned to stare at a portrait of Nicholas Flammel and said, "The ministry can be kind at times, although, it's rare."

I grew angry realizing that he had known and hadn't helped.

"Why didn't you help him if you already knew!" I said in a tight voice.

He looked up at me his face serious, "I didn't know until after the ministry came to give me a visit Miss Evans." His eyes softened, "I understand how you could come to that conclusion however. I did rather put it that way."

"Sorry Headmaster." I whispered.

He smiled and said merrily. "No need for apologies." His voice dropped and he said solemnly, "However, the Ministry said if you ever do anything like this again that they would be forced to take action next time regardless of what I have to say."

I nodded and hugged Dumbledore. "Thank you." He chuckled.

"It is no problem at all my dear child," He said patting my head.

A knock came to the door then. The headmaster walked to the door opening it.

"How is he Madam Pomfrey?"

"He has 4 cracked ribs, severe bruising, and a broken nose. I gave him several potions and salves to help ease the pain and heal him faster. However, it will take about 2 weeks for full recovery."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said in a gentle voice.

"Can you help me move him to the hospital wing Headmaster? I need to keep a close eye on him."

"Of course"

Dumbledore turned to me and said, "You should get some rest. I don't want to catch you in the hospital wing this late at night."

I reluctantly nodded and headed to my and Sev's room.

_This is going to be a long night, with very little sleep. _I thought as I climbed the stairs to our room.

Tears streaming down my cheeks as I thought of Sev. I walked into our room and climbed in his bed breathing in his scent holding a pillow. I buried my face into it.

_I'm sorry Sev. I was too late to keep him from hurting you. I'm so sorry. _

_**~A/N Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 9: First Time**

**~A/N I just really want to apologize for the interruption. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it. (****ㅠ ㅠ****)**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up around 6 o'clock that morning last night's events taking over my mind. I jumped out of bed adrenaline once again filling me and ran out of the room. Hair not brushed, teeth not clean, and for the first time I did not care. There was only one thing that was on my mind.

_Sev_

As I rounded the corner to the hospital wing I bumped into someone's chest, and hard. Hands caught me and steadied me.

"Ow" I rubbed my head with my hand and looked up. Dumbledore smiled down at me.

"No need to run Miss Evans. I don't want you hurting yourself." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling in merrily.

"Sorry"

He let go of my arms gently and moved aside "Mr. Snape is still asleep be careful not to wake him." He chuckled. Before I entered the room he stopped me by saying, "Don't worry about classes for a while. I will make sure to alert the staff to bring both yours and Severus's homework up here. I'm sure he will wake up soon. I'm certain you will assist him with it?"

I nodded. I could feel my pulse moving rapidly as I entered the room quietly. Sev's mom was sitting at his bedside holding his hand. I had to bite back tears when I saw all of the bruises as I drew closer.

Eileen looked up at me as I walked to the other side of Sev's bed. "He woke up in the middle of the night screaming for you," She whispered her eyes held so much sorrow, "I think you scared him. He always did think more about everybody else before he did his self," She smiled down at her son tears running down her cheeks. "I wish I had the strength to protect him better. It took me to see your courage to finally find my own and leave his father."

"For you to have enough courage to leave him is enough," I said softly. "I think Sev would understand."

"Why don't you take my seat by him?" Eileen murmured. When I started to protest she cut me off and said, "I need to go into the Wizarding community anyway to find a job. His father never allowed me to work. Now that he's gone I can finally put my Mastery in Potions to good use. I will need it to support us."

I nodded. Eileen kissed Sev's forehead " I love you my son. Get better soon."

When she straightened she walked over and gave me a hug. "Keep a good eye on him please."

"I will."

She let go of me and walked out of the room. I gradually walked over to the other side of the bed, and sat down where his mother had been. My hand found his.

"I'm sorry Sev," I whispered.

I stared at him my thumb softly caressing his hand. My thoughts were consuming me, drowning me.

_I don't think I could bear to see him in this kind of pain again. My feelings for him have come quite a ways in such a short amount of time. _

_I chuckled a hollow humorless laugh at the change of events in only a couple of days. _

I looked down at my hand that gripped his. Bruises were on the inside of his wrists. Tears started streaming down my face for the hundredth time in the past 12 hours.

_If only I could have gotten there faster. Maybe some of those bruises could have been prevented._

I let my head fall on the side of the bed crying silently.

_If only…_

**Sev's POV**

I woke up feeling someone's hand gripping mine. I moved my head slowly to the side, and saw Lily sleeping awkwardly. Her head and arms were the only parts of her that were on the bed while she sat in a chair.

_How long as she been here? _I looked around me_. _

_Why am I in the hospital wing?_

I looked back down at her and realized that there were tearstains on her cheeks.

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Poor lass, she's been here all day long." I jumped and looked to see Madam Pomfrey coming over checking my head for a fever. " Dumbledore and I tried to get her to go to bed for several days now, but she adamantly refused." She chuckled softly, "Oh you should have seen her. I don't believe I've ever heard a child talk to the headmaster like that. He was quite taken back by it."

_Several days?_

_She told off the headmaster because she wanted to stay by my side? _

"Why am in here? Am I hurt?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at me like I just grew horns. "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?" I tried sitting up the pain instantly washing over me.

"Don't move!" she said sternly.

I sat back where I was my breathing suddenly on fire.

"You were being beaten by your father. Miss Evans saved you," She finished.

Madam Pomfrey was saying more, but I couldn't hear her. Memories were flooding back to me.

I remembered my father's belt hitting my skin, and the feeling of my nose breaking again. My ribs being cracked as he kicked me relentlessly.

My mom tried to stop him only to be hit. She fell down unable to get up. Then I remembered Lily's voice yelling a spell that sent the door flying to the wall. I recalled the surprise I felt at seeing Lily in my living room defending me, and my father threatening her, my father touching her, my father hurting her.

Then the memory of me trying to get up to stop it, and failing.

Lily fighting back…and her hitting him. Bringing him to his back. Threatening him. His father running away…

However, that's where the memory stopped.

I looked down in amazement and fury at the girl I had loved for so long.

_Why would Lily do something that dangerous for him? She could have gotten herself KILLED! Does she not know that her life is more important than mine? That I would have rather died than see her put herself in that kind of danger?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lily's voice.

"Sev are you okay?" I looked at her about to demand that she tell me why the hell she would do something so reckless. When I saw her face. She looked so worn out. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face had so much sadness that my anger fell flat.

So instead I looked away exhaling slowly and found myself saying, "Why would you do something like that? You could have been hurt and I would have never forgiven myself for it Lily."

"I'm sorry Sev"

_Out of all the responses that was not what I expected to hear. Anger yes, but certainly not an apology. I hadn't wanted one either._

However, I jumped to that conclusion a little too fast, because she wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner. However, I will not apologize for defending you. If I was given the choice to make the decision again I would have gladly done it again."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I don't care"

"Lil-" I protested.

"Do you not truly see that I could not just stand back and not do something? Did you really expect me to sit back knowing that you were getting the hell beat out of you, and not attempt to stop it?"

I sighed, "Lily, I don't like-", I was about to argue with her that I didn't like her in that kind of danger at all, but she cut me off again.

"Don't even finish that sentence! I know what you're going to say. You don't like that I put myself in danger, but lets say it was switched and it was _I_ who was getting beat. Would you have not done the same?"

I shut up and frowned. I realized she was right. I would have done the same for her regardless of the danger. But I was nothing. She was the light and I was dark. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

It was as if she could hear my thoughts. Because her next reply left me stunned.

"You are worth more than you think Severus. You are kind, compassionate, loving, intelligent, and beautiful. How can I see these things and you be blind to them?" she exhaled dejectedly, "I wish I could let you see yourself through my eyes just least once, maybe then you would see how much you mean to me..." she murmured and looked at me. My breath caught at what I saw, "How much I love you."

My mind caught fire. My heartbeat increased. Her words echoed in my ears.

I was afraid that I had imagined her words; because it's something I've wanted for so long. However, the love that radiated from her eyes let me know that it wasn't my imagination and she meant it…

_She loves me _I thought_, _and suddenly her actions made sense.

I reached for her dragging her to me kissing her lips.

"Sev I'm going to hurt you," Lily protested.

"I don't care." And pressed my lips to hers again. After a moment she stopped resisting and kissed me back.

For the first time I felt sure of myself. For the first time I finally let go of some of my doubts, because Lily Evans loved me. I knew it now.

However, why would forever be a mystery to him.

When I finally let her up for air. I breathed, "I love you too"

Lily beamed at him.

**Meanwhile…At the Leaky Cauldron**

"What do you mean he left our cause?"

"He says that he doesn't want anymore to do with you, My lord."

Voldermort got up his fingers tapping against his wand as he held it. His soulless black eyes met mine.

"Kill him!"

"But, My Lord!" Avery sputtered.

Voldermort hissed and advanced on him, "You will not speak out of turn!"

I cowered.

"But, we have no one that knows how to do potions as well as he does! We need him!"

Voldermort stopped his advance his eyes boring into mine "I suppose you are right." He spun around, "Whatever his weakness is exploit it." He sat at his chair. "And bring it to me. If he will not come willingly we will force him."

"My lord I already know what his weakness is"

"Oh? And what would that be"

"He fancies a mudblood by the name of Lily Evans"

**~A/N Thank you for your time! Your review is REALLY appreciated. Sorry again for my emotional episode!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 10: Back to Normal**

**~A/N This is NOT a canon fanfiction! This is an AU fanfiction! So some of the characters will not be the same. The events will not be the same, and the order of which they came will not be the same. I think I should have let everyone know that on the first chapter. Sorry guys. **

**~A/N You know what they say, "If you don't like it. Don't buy it." Well same goes here if you don't like it don't read it! ^-^**

**~A/N Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! It really made my week! LOVE you! Sorry for being so late (at least from my usual) on my update. I was visiting with family! **

**Sev's POV**

As Lily and I walked up the staircase to our room hand in hand. I thought of how much Lily had done for me.

During the two weeks that I was recovering she was always by my side. She helped me do homework for all of our classes there. Then of course there was her going out of her way to save me.

_**I wonder if she even knows how much she has saved me? I wonder if she knows that she hasn't just saved me physically but emotionally. I wonder if she knows that her love has healed me. **_

"Sev you look so serious," Lily laughed.

I looked up at her and said "Just thinking."

"May I know what you are thinking?"

"Just how much you have done for me."

Lily said the necessary words to get us through all of the defenses to our room. She then pulled me to a stop and turned to stand in front of me.

She put her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. As always my heart accelerated I returned the embrace my cheek pressed against the top of her head.

"You know you have done a lot for me too Sev."

"Not really"

"Yes you have. You have shown me what real love feels like. You have shown me what kind of person I want to be. You have been there whenever I needed to be comforted. You was always there when I needed you Sev."

I thought about that for a second letting her words wash over me. She said it with such sincerity I couldn't bring myself to push it off.

"You have done the same for me. You will never know how much your love has healed me."

Lily stepped back from our embrace a little and put her hands on my face guiding my lips to hers. We kissed for a while. Bringing each other closer. When it ended. I breathed an I love you.

"I love you too Sev."

**Lily's POV**

When we finally stepped away from our embrace we went to go get our things together after we had taken our much needed baths.

My thoughts came back to the talk I had with Eileen Snape.

***Flashback***

"Why did you take him out of Hogwarts Mrs. Snape. Isn't Sev safer here?" Lily said.

"If I would have let him stay it would have been more deadly. His father is a very violent man especially when he is drunk, which is all the time. His father had threatened to kill him and me if I had let him stay when he came back home for the summer. With how violent he was I believed him."

"Why didn't you ask Dumbledore if he could stay over the summers? I'm sure he would have agreed."

"I didn't think so. See Severus told me all about the bullying and how Dumbledore did nothing to prevent it. How was I to think this case would be any different?"

"He isn't that bad of a person…I mean he helped us out with you-know-who minions by separating him into a different room with all sorts of security."

Eileen Snape's eyes bulged out her head. "He…he did?"

When I nodded she broke down. "If only I'd known that."

***End of Flashback***

I sighed when I realized that Sev's life has been anything but pleasant.

When we left we headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I was still in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Sev."

Sev looked at me like he didn't entirely believe me.

**Sev's POV**

I was about to tell her that I know that there was something wrong when I heard Potter's obnoxious voice behind me as we were walking into the Great Hall.

"Hey Snivellus"

I let my cold mask fall over my face and turned to him and said in a bored tone, "I'm sure that whatever you have to say Potter can wait until you are smarter."

Potter's eyes twitched, "It seems you are back to your smart ass remarks. Just because Lily is back to not hating you doesn't mean you are better than me Snivellus. In fact you never will be. You know that Lily isn't going to stay with you."

I could see Lily fuming and cut her off before she could say anything and said.

"Really Potter I don't care what you think," I replied in an emotionless voice. I took my hand out of Lily's and placed my arm about her waist she leaned into me more as we walked to our seats at Gryffindor table.

**Lily's POV**

As we sat down I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around fear making itself present.

_**What could have evoked that kind of fear?**_

When I looked behind me I realized what it was.

Avery-a death eater in training- was staring at me with so much hatred I could feel my stomach roll. I looked quickly away.

I_t's okay you are just imagining it. I'm a muggleborn he is just staring at me because he hates me I thought._

"What's wrong?" Sev's voice was laced with concern

I looked at him and said in a too high of a voice "Oh nothing Sev." When he looked like he was about to argue with me I hurried and added "Really Sev nothing is wrong." I smiled hoping that it was coming across the way I had intended it to, reassuring.

He nodded, but still looked like he didn't entirely believe me. He sighed and went to get a piece of bacon.

I peaked over my shoulder Avery was still staring at me a mocking grin coming over his features. I knew in that moment that I better watch myself.

I looked away staring at my plate with wide eyes.

_**I won't tell Sev until I'm sure. No need to worry him if I was wrong… **_

Just then the post came and my owl dropped a letter clearly addressed from my mom.

I opened it and read it.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**We are glad to hear that Sev is okay, as for your relationship that you wrote about last time. I'm happy for you he was a really sweet and shy boy. Petunia will hate it, but don't worry about her. We will handle it.**_

_**Just please don't put yourself in danger anymore it scared us when you told us what you did. We love you Lily.**_

_**Love Mom and Dad.**_

I looked over to see Sev was handing a piece of bacon to his owl as he flew away with the reply to his mother's letter. He was smiling.

"It seems mom has already found a wonderful job as a potions master at a healers hospital."

"That's great Sev! I'm so happy for her"

"That's not the only good news Lily." Sev's eyes were bright with happiness, "It seems my Grandfather Prince has given mom and I our inheritance back. He came by when he heard Tobias was out of our lives and approached mom yesterday while she was heading out of the divorce office. It seems he had not wanted for her drunken husband to take her money so he had waited for her to leave him. He apologized for disowning her saying it was the worst mistake he ever made. Mom said he was crying when she told him of the abuse. He said that he wish he had known he would have come far sooner to aid her." Sev's voice was brimming with so much emotion. "The best part of it is. Is that the divorce is now final and my last name was changed. It is now officially Severus Prince."

I hugged him fiercely "I'm so so so happy for you Sev. Oh and I told mom about us she is happy."

Sev's intake of breath and shocked expression made me laugh.

"You write home about me?

"Of course Sev."

He sighed, " Well at least they know about it after I had gotten my inheritance. Now I can take care of you right if we work out. "

I pulled back "Severus it has never mattered to me how rich or poor you are and you know that right? And it doesn't really matter to my parents either they believe in love not money"

He looked at me with awe, "Yes of course Lily. I'm sorry."

"Good and as for us working out, as long as we love each other it will." I looked at him sternly and said with all my heart "I do love you Sev. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. If you grow poor again tomorrow it matters not. You are what matters, as long as I have you."

I could see the tears form in his eyes. "Same here Lily. I love you" He whispered and kissed me.

"Oh GAG me. It doesn't matter if Greasy Snivellus has his mom's disowned name back. He is still worthless to you Lily." Potter sneered.

"How could you LOVE him? Let alone KISS him!" Sirius said in disgust.

Sev gave me a look and I understood what he was trying to say to me silently.

_He wants to take care of them by his self._

**Sev's POV**

I turned my face towards them wearing an indifferent expression.

"If you guys ever said anything intelligent than that would surprise the hell out of me. Do you even think before you speak? The prince name can be traced back to Merlin both of your families are no more than a thousand years old."

Sirius looked like he wanted to jump me. 

"You're family is not better than ours." Sirius scoffed.

Potter was about to say something when he saw McGonagall come over to the table.

"I can hear you children all the way up to the head table. Please quiet down!" She demanded then she looked at Potter and Sirius with a severe look, "Potter, Black follow me."

"We aren't in trouble again are we professor?"

"Yeah we just got done doing detention!"

McGonagall gave them a cold glare, "And it seems you boys have yet to learn your lesson on bullying."

"Snape was saying bad things to us too."

"I overheard what you said to him first Mr. Black so I advice you to keep your mouth shut. If I was him I would have responded the same way. One does not insult one's family and not expect the same in return. Now follow me to my office boys."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing as I watched their mouths drop and swiftly turn their heads towards me with matching glares.

McGonagall saw this and smacked them in the head.

They immediately looked forward and followed her.

I looked over at Lily it seemed she was having a hard time keeping in her laughter as well. When she saw my face she finally let out her laughter -quietly of course. I joined her.

"Did you see their faces? So funny!"

"Yes it was!" I agreed between breaths.

Lily looked at me with happiness and said joyfully "I'm glad that you have found your way back to yourself Sev. Well minus the Death Eater business Merlin knows I don't miss that. " She kissed me on my cheek "I love you," she said as she put her head on my shoulder eating a piece of toast.

"It's all thanks to you that I'm back to normal. I was absolutely miserable without you in my life…" I replied into her hair kissing the top of her head, "and I love you too Lily."

"You won't have to go through that again. I will always be here for you."

I grinned at that.

**Avery's POV**

**I watched Snape kiss that mudblood and my stomach churned. **

_**How disgusting is that!**_

_**How am I going to get her away from Snape to even hand her to the Dark lord? They are always together!**_

_**I'm going to have to find a way to separate them I thought vehemently.**_

_**BUT HOW?**_

My mind was working over speed to trying to come up with _**something**_.

_**~A/N Thank you guys again for all your support your time is always valuable to me. Reviews are REALLY appreciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 11: Apprehension**

**Sev's POV**

As we walked into potions I noticed that Potter's and Black's seats were empty.

_I guess McGonagall is still chewing their ear off_. I chuckled inside my mind.

_Serves them right._

Lily and I sat down as Slughorn called for our attention.

"Okay class today we are going to concoct the Draught of Concord on page 287. If made correctly this potion can be used to induce an agreement between two people who have horrible differences. It is a fairly difficult potion so please pay close attention to the instructions. If you have done it accurately it should emit a golden vapor while remaining a white color when finished. Ready your cauldrons."

I turned on the flame under the cauldron as Lily turned to the appropriate page. It read.

_**Add the juice of a sweet chestnut tree.**_

_**Stir clockwise for 2 minutes and then stir counter-clockwise until the potion turns pink.**_

_**Add 3 leaves of the gorse shrub.**_

_**Let simmer until the potion turns green.**_

_**Add cherry pits from a cherry plum until the color of the potion turns purple.**_

_**Stir counter-clockwise until the potion turns yellow.**_

_**Add the juice of a white chestnut.**_

_**Let it simmer until grey.**_

_**Add 9 petals of an Aspen flower.**_

_**Stir clockwise.**_

_**Stir counter-clockwise.**_

_**Repeat stirring until the potion turns a bronze color.**_

_**Add chicory root extract.**_

_**Allow the potion to simmer until it turns to a yellow-bronze color.**_

_**Add more chicory root extract.**_

_**Stir until the potion turns a white color that emits a golden vapor.**_

I laughed as Lily made a face at the instructions.

"Why doesn't it ever say how much exactly?" She asked clearly irritated.

"It does Lily just not all the way."

She glared at me and I dodged a punch to the shoulder. She growled under her breath. "Jerk."

I shrugged "At times."

"Hmph."

Potter and Sirius entered the classroom rather loudly.

"I know how you two like your grand entrances. However, save it for after class time." Slughorn hissed.

Everybody in the classroom roared with laughter when both their faces turned bright red as they quickly took their seats. Their potions partners repeated Slughorn's assignment.

I started the potion following the instructions exactly as put and improvised what I knew of the ingredients to know how much I was supposed to add.

I told how much for Lily to chop or measure, as I stirred and added the ingredients. Forty-five minutes later our potion was a white color with a golden vapor emitting from it.

"I don't see how you know exactly how much to add, Sev. It's impossible." She exclaimed throwing up her hands.

I smiled at her and said. "It's just simply knowing the properties of each ingredient."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah because that's so easy to memorize."

Just then there was a huge explosion behind them effectively cutting off my response.

"Three guesses who." I mocked.

"POTTER! Are you trying to kill your classmates!" Slughorn yelled heatedly

Slughorn rushed back to their station. Potter's cauldron had melted. The bottom completely missing and a large hole was now present in the table.

"He just threw the whole bowl of cherry pits in Professor! I told him not too!" Alice said angrily. "Please don't fail me because of this blathering idiot"

Slughorn was stunned, as was everyone in the class at Alice's angry outburst. She was normally quiet and reserved.

When Slughorn finally found himself again. "You may redo the potion Miss Lowsley, as for you James for your foolishness you will receive no marks and 50 points from Gryffindor for pure stupidity and damaging my classroom!"

All of the Gryffindor's groaned as they glowered in Potter's direction.

Slughorn went around the rest of the stations checking potions and awarding points.

"A bronze color not exactly there," Slughorn remarked on Sirius and Pettigrew's potion.

When he came to ours he let out a joyful cry, "Well done, well done. Perfect as always. 50 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"At least we got our points back that Potter mucked for us." Lily stated sarcastically.

**Lily's POV**

I felt Sev's arm gently wrap around my waist as we walked out of Potions.

I beamed up at him kissing his cheek, which turned a red. His grip on my waist tightened pulling me closer to his side as we walked.

_**I wonder what he's thinking.**_

As we were walking I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Lily, Severus wait up please."

We stopped and turned around seeing Frank Longbottom running towards us.

When he finallycaught up he was breathing heavily.

"Yes Frank?" Sev asked.

"I was wondering if one of you two could help me with potions?"

"As in a tutor?" I asked.

Frank nodded.

"I don't think I'm a good one maybe Sev…I mean if he wants to?"

Sev looked at me and then looked at Frank's desperate expression and sighed.

"Alright, but we start today."

"Now? Because now would be great the sooner the better. Potions is my worst subject, and I'm afraid my grade is going to be completely ruined if I can't do the new potion right next class." He babbled.

Sev looked at me. I knew what he was asking.

"Go ahead Sev I'll be fine."

"You can come too Lily." Frank rushed. He looked at Sev clearly intimidated. However, I had homework that needed to be done from potions, and as I wasn't Sev. I needed more time to work on it.

"I'm sorry Frank I have homework that needs to be done." I looked at Sev "I'll see you…later okay?"

He nodded. I gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him. He returned it.

I heard him tell Frank to follow him as I turned around the corner to go to our room.

As I walked two flights of stairs alone I felt a chill run up my spine. I looked behind me adrenaline filling me. No one was there.

_It's nothing calm yourself_.

I turned around and walked up another flight of stairs.

As I climbed I heard a noise behind me, but before I could fully turn around. I felt someone grab me from behind. A piece of cloth quickly blocking my nasal passages. A sweet smell emitted from it. I struggled with my assailant, but the sweetness of the smell drained all of my energy. I felt myself be dragged into unconsciousness.

**Avery's POV**

I smiled wickedly as I felt her slump against my chest. I slipped the cloth along with the sleeping draught in my pocket.

_**The Dark Lord will be pleased.**_

I gathered her up in my arms as I walked up behind a portrait to a secret passageway and made my way out of the castle.

_**Stupid Mudblood I'm going to have to bathe after this. Such filth.**_

"The Dark Lord has much in plan for you mudblood." I muttered darkly.

_**~A/N Thank you guys all your support your time is always valuable to me. Reviews are REALLY appreciated!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 12: Caught**

**~A/N Sorry guys for the wait I've been so busy with classes starting again.  
ORZ (****ㅠ ㅠ****) ****. I didn't get to edit it much because of my schedule, and I hated making you guys wait. So here it is! Hope you like it! **

**Sev's POV**

A chill ran through my body as fear quickly followed it. It raced through me threatening to drown me.

_**That's strange the only time that ever happened was when my father was in a rage.**_

I couldn't shake off the feeling so in midstride I stopped abruptly and told Frank that I would have to do this later. Without hearing his response I sprinted towards our room.

_**Please let it not be her.**_

I skidded to a halt when I saw Lily's belongings scattered on the steps.

_**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **_

I looked around crazily for any clue that could lead to her.

That's when my eyes landed on a portrait doorway that was opened.

I went into the dark portrait hole and followed it. It had cobwebs strung everywhere meaning not even the caretaker knew this existed.

As I neared the end I came to a dead end.

"_Lumos_," I said inside my mind, and to my surprise my nonverbal spell worked.

I looked around. Nothing.

Wait a minute. Bricks shouldn't be laid out that way.

It almost looked like rock climbing. I glanced up at the ceiling seeing an old wooden door.

_**Okay now that makes sense.**_

I started to climb the walls and by the time I got to the door I was drenched in sweat.

The door creaked a little from misuse as I opened it and climbed out.

Shock ran through me as I realized where I stood.

_**The Dark Forest.**_

I spotted a dark shadow that was walking several yards in front of me. At seeing this I moved into action shock being immediately replaced with my earlier fear.

I crept up behind the figure swiftly being careful not to make a noise. As I neared the back of the persons profile it began to look familiar.

Avery?

I stumbled and accidently stepped on a twig, which resounded like a bomb throughout the forest. Avery spun around.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

I hid behind a tree and peered out cautiously. Avery was looking the other way. When I saw her my gut twisted.

She was unconscious and she looked so pale. So pale in fact she appeared…dead.

_**NO! LILY! **_

Without thinking I pulled out my wand and stepped out.

"Let her go Avery. This is between you and I it has nothing to do with her." I growled.

His gaze sharply found mine.

"Do you know how hard it was getting her out of that entrance. I had to end up using a floating charm." He complained.

I narrowed my eyes. Was he seriously complaining and trying to make conversation.

"Give her back or else." I stated icily.

"Oh it seems you don't want to talk. Why ever not The Dark Lord will be here in a few moments. I'm sure you can work a deal with him." He mocked

_**So he was stalling!**_

I started toward him threateningly my wand still pointing at him.

"What do you think you are going to do Snape? Kill me? I think not. Not when I have your precious mudblood." Avery Sneered.

"_Vinculum fune circum collum suffoco_" I said harshly flicking my wand.

A rope appeared and rapidly wrapped around Avery's neck choking him. He dropped Lily like a doll.

"Th…there's no w…way." Avery strained.

The more he thrashed the tighter it got.

I ran and gathered Lily's form in my arms. I put my ear next to her mouth and breathed in sigh of relief that she was breathing.

_**She's not dead. Thank Merlin.**_

I heard Avery struggling and I gazed at him and said coldly, "You should never underestimate your opponent. I'm sure Voldermort will remind you of that when he arrives. Oh, but wait you most likely won't be alive for him to."

Blood started coming out of his mouth his face was changing to purple. I stared as life faded from his eyes wishing that I could kill him all over again.

I turned my back towards him and began carrying her away I listened to Lily's breathing letting it calm me.

However, her breath was becoming shallow. My brows furrowed.

_What did he do to you?_

I put my nose to her mouth and breathed in.

_**That smell it seems so familiar.**_

As I was going through the possible potions that could have caused this I was dodging trees as I ran through the forest.

_Sleeping draught? No it doesn't have a smell._

_The Grave? No it couldn't be. It doesn't have the spiciness added to the sweet smell._

When I finally made it to the entrance to Hogwarts. I could feel several eyes boring into my back, staring at me. I could hear the whispers as rumors started to spread.

Not that it mattered the only thing that held his interest was currently unconscious in his arms. Lily was his only concern.

It seems that I'm going to have to be more leery about Lily moving around. I should have seen this coming.

Guilt washed over me hot and heavy.

I shouldn't have let her wonder alone. I should have known that with Voldermort angry with me he would go to great lengths to harm me.

And then realization hit. The potion that was given to her was _The Kiss of Death_. It all made sense now the sweet smell, the shallow breathing. I ran faster.

If she didn't get an antidote soon she would be dead by nightfall.

When I arrived at the hospital wing it was empty. I placed Lily on one of the beds.

I went to Madam Pomfreys office and banged on the door "Madam Pomfrey" I yelled.

The door quickly opened.

Her eyes found mine.

"What's the matter dear child."

"Lily has been poisoned by "_The Kiss of Death Potion_."

She gasped.

"How do you know this?"

"The symptoms ma'am."

As I told her the symptoms she was rushing over to check Lily over. Nodding as I told her everything that happened.

"You killed him?"

"He wouldn't let her go and she looked…dead. I didn't know what else to do."

"I will have to report this to Dumbledore no matter your honorable intentions." She sent her patronus with a message to Dumbledore asking for him to come see her.

I nodded numbly not really caring about what happened to me as I started at Lily.

"As long as she is okay." I murmured.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a warm look.

"She will be fine it only takes 4 hours to brew the antidote that leaves plenty of time before it takes its full effect."

Dumbledore walked in and stopped eyeing Lily.

"What's happened?"

I recounted the story again and watched Dumbledore's face turned white when I told him of Avery's fate. However, softened as I told him why.

"I'm sure with my influence I can see the ministry turn the other cheek considering the circumstances, my dear boy. Also it will help when I tell them of Voldermorts involvement," He replied calmly, "I'm glad that your instincts are that in tune. You will make a very fine wizard."

I looked at him in disbelief.

_**How could I get away with killing someone without any sort of punishment? I think Dumbledore has gone mad.**_

I watched him send his Phoenix Patronus with all of the details to the Ministry.

We sat and waited while Madam Pomfrey tended to Lily's antidote.

I was clutching Lily's hand my eyes never leaving her face.

_**This is all my fault if I hadn't gotten involved with Voldermort she wouldn't be here! **_

A reply from the ministry came two hours later in the form of a small terrier Patronus.

"Regarding the case of Severus Snape. All charges have been dropped because of such horrible circumstances. No punishment will be given. We have already notified the deceased family."

The patronus disappeared.

"Well that's that." Dumbledore said joyfully.

My mouth was gaping.

_**No punishment whatsoever? How is that possible?**_

"Well I guess I best be off to bed." Dumbledore said with a great yawn, "You too my boy you need to rest." 

"I'm not going anywhere." I said no longer caring about the ministry's response my entire attention on Lily. I didn't even glance up at the Headmaster when I replied.

"Very well. Madam Pomfrey please have a good night. You as well Severus."

"You too Sir."

I heard the door shut and laid my head near Lily's hip.

Thoughts swarmed laced with so much guilt.

_**Meanwhile in the dark forest**_

Voldermorts gaze darkened when he found Avery's pitiful body. He kicked the body over and reached down with his skinny long fingers. When his hand found the potion that he had given to him he looked at it. It was empty.

_**So he had given the potion like instructed.**_

He glanced at Avery's still body.

_**Pathetic as he was stupid, **_He thought_**. He even thought this was a sleeping draught. When in fact it was a different potion. One that would have ensured Snape's induction into the cause, and making sure he can't escape, and killing off the detestable mudblood.**_

_**However the plan was ruined. **_

He turned to Bellatrix throwing the bottle, "Find one of Avery's little friends, and put them in charge of getting Snape in the cause once again." He stated coldly.

She bowed and said gleefully. "Yes My Dark Lord."

_**~A/N Vinculum fune circum collum suffoco is latin for **_

_**Tie rope around neck and choke.**_

_**~A/N Things will get darker from here. However the bond between Lily and Severus will become stronger.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated and treasured, as is your time! ^-^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 13: The Black Ghost**

**~A/N Sorry for the really short chapter guys.**

**Sev's POV **

I couldn't sleep. It had been two hours since she had been given the potion and her breathing had finally become stable. I heard the door to Madam Pomfrey's room shut as she headed to bed.

Lily looked so peaceful. However, my thoughts were not.

_**I'm going to have to keep her close to me lest one of the other Death eaters in training try anything. **_

Crack

I turned around in the chair so fast that I almost fell out of it. A tall man stood behind me with a very business like look to him. He wore dress robes and had emotionless eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked with more bravery than I felt.

"It is none of your business with who I am. Just know that I'm the person who is called when things look…out of place."

A shiver went down my spine at the stoic mask and the cold tone at which he spoke.

He pulled out his wand, which forced me into action.

"Conglacier"

Suddenly I couldn't move my hand was out stretched and I stood straight. I hadn't been fast enough I could see my wand on the bed stand next to Lily so close but so far out of reach. Not that it mattered.

_Please don't harm Lily_ _too _was the only thing that went through my head at the time.

I watched helplessly as the man put his cold fingers against my lips prying them open my mouth and tip back my head. I watched him pull out of a vial. With some sort of potion. As he opened the pungent smell hit my nose, and suddenly I knew what it was.

_**Truth serum? **_

As he pressed the bottle to my lips and poured the contents into my mouth I wanted to throw up. The smell matched its taste bitter and nasty.

The strange man stepped back a little and waved his wand and I was released. As I moved for my wand I was ripped back by his hands.

He pulled me to the seat I had been sitting in before blocking my paths for escape.

He leaned down his face in mine. "Did you kill Avery Smith?"

"Yes," I answered involuntarily my voice sounded flat to my ears.

_**Why is he asking me something like that? How does he know that? Who is HE?**_

"Why?"

"Because he held Lily captive and refused to let her go. She was unconscious and was pale. She looked dead. I was desperate to save her."

"Why did he hold Lily captive?"

"Because he wanted me to join Voldermorts cause and I didn't want too."

"Did you know Avery was a follower of Voldermort before hand?"

_**When he asked that question I knew who he was…the black ghost. He was an unknown face. Someone everyone knew in the wizarding world but nobodies seen. He was someone who worked for the ministry whenever they were afraid to anger a strong wizard… a strong wizard. Someone they feared.**_

_**Could the ministry be afraid of Dumbledore? Is that why the headmaster said with my influence they will let you go.**_

"Yes"

"Why did you not report it?"

_**Why would they go to great lengths to do a thorough investigation just so Dumbledore wouldn't know? Why would Dumbledore be so angry if they just hadn't let it go that easily? **_

"I didn't think anybody would believe me. I didn't have any evidence."

The bizarre man snorted.

"It seems this is just another wasted trip. Why does the ministry always do this?" he scoffed.

I saw the man bring out another vial and tensed. My pathways for escape still blocked. I pressed my lips tightly together. However, the man was stronger and I ended up choking on the liquid instead.

"Oh, it's not like I was trying to kill you. It's just to make you forget this encounter." He stated with clear irritation.

"In five minutes the past 5 hours will be lost to you. Good night."

The man apparated away and just as quickly, as he had shown up he was gone.

_**~A/N "Conglacier" is latin for freeze.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated and treasured, as is your time! ^-^**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 14: Final**

**~A/N Sorry guys for the wait I've been so busy with this new job I'm starting as a Graphic Designer at this awesome company and working on my bachelors degree. I will try to update as soon as possible **

**Lily's POV**

Am I going to die?

I fought through the darkness.

A sad voice pierced the gloom.

"You're going to be okay Lily, I won't let anyone hurt you like this again…I love you."

That voice…Where have I heard that voice before? It somehow calmed me.

_**Who's there?**_ I tried to call out, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry…" That broken voice made my heart ache.

Why am I having such a strong reaction to something I don't know?

I felt a pressure on my hip. I looked down to see what it was, but all I saw was a black bottomless pit stretching out around me.

_**That warmth it feels so familiar.**_

I closed my eyes and allowed that warmth to consume me.

The pressure on my hip intensified which helped me follow the source.

When I finally broke through the surface of the dark void. I heard soft breathing next to me. Opening my eyes I looked to see where it was coming from and with what I saw memory flooded back.

I shook in fear looking for the person who could have been responsible for attacking me. However, there was no threat just an empty hospital wing.

Well not entirely empty. My gaze fell upon Sev and I relaxed.

Everything's okay now.

I sat up more fully and ran my fingers gently through his soft hair. However, as soon as my hand touched him he jolted awake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I murmured

I couldn't quite make out his expression in the dark.

Instead of answering he pulled me into his arms holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just let my head rest on his shoulder.

Sev's body started to shake and I heard a choking sound.

"Sev…"

"I'm so sorry Lily"

"It's not your fault Sev."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't let Avery bully me into being a death eater in training you wouldn't have been attacked."

"Sev you can't control everything. People make mistakes."

"Not usually ones that get someone they care about in danger."

I pulled myself from his embrace took his face in my hands.

"Stop it."

His intake of breath let me know that I had shocked him.

"You need to stop berating yourself for something that at the time was out of your control. You was desperate to get out of a bad situation. There are many that would have made the same choice. I'm not the only one in danger you are also. Because you are trying to make things better, and I won't ever hold you at fault for it"

"I do not want you in danger Lily"

"We've been over this before Sev. Do you think I want you in danger?"

**Sev's POV**

Lily just doesn't get it. I don't matter only she does.

"Maybe we should brea-"

"NO. I will not let who-know-who ruin our lives he can go jump off a cliff."

"Lily it's the onl-"

"Please, please don't leave me." The catch in her voice had me snapping my mouth closed. "I don't care what they do to me, but I need you Sev. More than you can possibly conceive."

I could hear her crying and mentally kicked myself.

_**It's not like I would have been able to go through with it anyway. At least not for a long time. Lily always found her way back with or without my knowledge.**_

"Okay Lily. Just promise to not go anywhere without me at least while we are at Hogwarts."

"I..p..promise."

_**If she didn't stop crying my heart is going to break even more than it already has.**_

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Please stop crying Lily you are breaking my heart."

I held her for several minutes until she quieted. She buried her face in my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lily, so much."

She pulled back from my embrace a little. I let my arms fall down to her lower waist. I felt her lips press into mine. The smell of strawberries and cream hit my senses. Striking at my sanities as it always did. I pulled her closer letting my tongue run against her bottom lip. When she gasped I took our kiss deeper needing to get closer to that alluring taste.

That's when I heard voices pass outside of the hospital wing.

"Man I'm so tense right now."

"Right I mean McGonagall doesn't shut up about it."

"Yeah I know. It's been O.W.L's this and O.W.L's that for the past two days."

Lily groaned and pulled back.

"People really do know how to ruin a good moment." Lily said breathlessly, "I didn't even realize how close the end of the year exams is. I guess I know what we will be doing for several weeks."

I chuckled as I kissed her forehead. "Ready to go back to our room to get out things for class."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

As we were on our way out of the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey called after us.

"Where do you think you two are going? I haven't even cleared Miss Evans"

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey really."

"I will be the judge of that young lady." She scolded as she strutted furiously over to Lily.

As she looked her over she grudgingly let her go. Telling us that if there were any dizziness to come back immediately.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lily's face as we walked to our room.

_**I'm so happy that she is in my life. Lily is my miracle and the love of my life. I don't think I could handle her coming so close to death again. However, I don't think I have the strength to let her go either, not again. I lost her once I won't lose her again. She was right I shouldn't let Voldermort ruin our lives. **_

**Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic…**

"How can you let a young boy get a way with MURDER"

The Black Ghost looked at the short toad faced woman and replied, "He was protecting someone from Volder-"

"DON'T say his name"

"I'm not afraid of him Umbridge. I may say his name any time I wish. For it is just that, a name. Now I did a truth serum on the boy and he did it to save someone's life. That is excusable since this boy he killed was working for Voldermort."

The pink toad looked at The Black Ghost with disgust as Voldermorts name was said again.

The minister cleared his throat "He is right Dolares."

"Wha..what is the problem with you people. A murder is a murder this Snape boy should be given some kind of punishment. What's the sense of our laws if we don't uphold them for everyone." Umbridge squawked.

"Prince"

"What?" Umbridge questioned in a high-pitched voice.

"His last name is Prince"

Before Umbridge could puff up anymore the Minister spoke silencing her.

"We don't need Dumbledore breathing down our necks. You all know full well what happened last time we upset him. Anyway the boy was connected with you-know-who so his death was deserved."

Umbridge's eyes widened and her face turned red with anger.

"However, I need someone to keep an eye on Hogwarts, because there might be other death eaters in training enrolled there." The minister's eyes rested on The Black Ghost, "I want you to contact Moody since he is good friends with Albus, and have him watch for such things."

The Black Ghost bowed, "Yes sir."

Umbridge was still seething as The Black Ghost apparated away.

"How can you let this go without any repercussions on the boy. You are the Minister of magic Dumbledore is-"

"Is the most powerful wizard ever born. Even more powerful than you-know-who, which is why he isn't touching Hogwarts directly. He is scared of Dumbledore. If you do not remember everyone wants Dumbledore in this position just because of that fact. Also since you have clearly stated I am the authority here so my decision is final. You have no further say in it."

Umbridge's mouth gaped open fury still sparked in her eyes. She snapped her mouth closed after a moment and spun on her heals stalking away.

"This is not over," Umbridge muttered so quietly under her breath no one heard her. "There has to be a way to bring order."

_**Reviews are always appreciated and treasured, as is your time! ^-^**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 15: Dealings**

**~A/N Sorry again guys for the wait **

**~AU fanfiction**

**Sev's POV**

Classes went by slowly that week as every teacher stressed O.W.L's making Lily and I tense.

"I swear it's like their goal to scare you."

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just I was thinking the same thing."

"Hmm."

"Do you want to go to the library to study or our room?"

"Depends have you had the chance to help Frank?"

"No…." I replied solemnly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Severus." She stood in my way to the stairs "What is wrong?"

"That day wasn't exactly the best of days," I exhaled.

"Oh…because of…sorry Sev."

I smiled half-heartedly "It's okay"

"Hmmm I guess we should go get Frank to add to our study group."

"So library it is."

Lily nodded. Then stilled, "What's wrong Lily?"

"Nothing just wondering maybe we should invite Alice too."

"Alice?"

"I have a feeling and I want to see if I'm right."

I looked at her in confusion.

"What feeling?"

Instead of answering she just kissed my cheek and dragged me up to the hall towards Gryffindor tower.

**Lily's POV**

The fat lady looked at us with a disapproving expression. "Why do you keep on bringing that DIRTY snake into our beautiful dormitories. No Slytherin should have the right-"

"Pumpkin Juice" I said again through gritted teeth.

"I mean just because you made him take a bath, which every human being should do by the way, doesn't mean that he has the right to come in here. No matter what he will always be filth. I can't believe you are dating hi-."

Sev interrupted just as I was about to.

"Excuse me I did not ask to be put into Slytherin, and if I had a choice I would not have liked to be in that house. Also not everyone is bad that comes through there."

"I beg to differ-" The fat lady sputtered.

"Okay let me put it this way then. If five house elves kicked an elderly woman to death would you blame the entire house elves race or would you just blame those responsible."

"That's preposterous only the five whom was responsible of course."

"Okay so just because there are some who are bad in Slytherin does that mean that we should all be held accountable for their actions?"

The fat lady glared at Sev. "There have been a lot more than some."

"You miss the point does that mean the entire house has to be condemned because of the ones that have darkened it?"

The fat lady huffed "Perhaps not."

"So could it be said that you should get to know the person first and not the house that they come from?"

"Yes I guess you are right. I'm sorry for prejudging you and for the names." She apologized rather childishly, like someone that hates to admit a wrong.

My mouth gaped as she apologized childishly or not it was something I had never thought to see her do.

The portrait door swung open I shook myself and climbed in the portrait hole Sev behind me. Frank and Alice were both in the common room with their books.

"Hey Alice, Frank." Sev called out.

"Hey" they said in unison both with smiles.

"Would you guys like to come to the library to study for the exams with Sev and I?"

"Sure!" Alice said glowering at Potter who was presently making jokes at them.

Frank instead of giving an answer immediately started packing his books into his satchel. Alice followed.

I smiled to myself.

_**They would make a lovely couple. **_

**Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic..**

**Lucias Malfoy POV**

"They just let that boy get away with murder," she squawked. "I mean it's not right and it makes the Ministry look unscrupulous!"

_**I really do hate talking to this woman. **_

I sighed as I listened to her bitch about the outcomes.

_**If this wasn't one of my resources to hearing about what's going on for The Dark Lord I would off her. However, enough was enough. **_

"I agree with you on that Prince boys lack of punishment it is ridiculous."

It worked somewhat she shut up and looked at me. However the quiet didn't last for long. I groaned inwardly when she spoke again.

"Help me Lucias"

"What?"

"Help me bring order! To punish that boy the way the law states we do to a murderer."

_**The Dark One wants Prince alive so how am I going to respond to such…wait.**_

"What exactly do you want me to do."

"You have friends that are inside that ministry. Help me persuade them to get Prince into Askaban."

I smiled.

_**The Dark Lord had his ways with Askaban and knows the way to break someone out. With the demontors draining Severus's energy it will be easy to get him into our custody. **_

"I will do what I can Dolares."

_**Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office…**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

I saw Alastor Moody coming up the stairs through my door, which currently had a permanent charm to see who was on the other side.

_**There was only one reason why he would be here…**_

Alastor walked in without knocking.

"It is nice to see you again Alastor. Ministry business I presume?"

"As I assumed you would guess"

I laughed.

"What is it that Ministry asks?"

"O the lot of 'em are crazy. It's horse swallow in my opinion. Any how they want me to keep an eye out for more minions of Voldermort."

"I assume that they don't know that you told me this much. Or you were ordered just to be here on some other business."

"Pretty much Albus. Apparently they don't know that you can see through bull shit. Figured I'd just be straight with you."

"Thank you. I will set up a room for you."

"Thank ya, Albus"

I nodded.

"I don't mind that you want to scope out others that might be working with Voldermort. However, please do your best and don't scare the children

Moody smiled wickedly, "I'll try my best." He chortled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

_**Thank you for your time. Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 16: Going too Far**

**~A/N Sorry again guys for the wait! ORZ **

**~AU fanfiction**

**~I don't know who you are unknown guest but THANK YOU! I see you every chapter you're fabulous! **

**~Amar2 Thank you soooooo much for your continued reading HUGS!**

**~Saint Snape you are awesome I thank you for your support and am happy you are enjoying my first fanfiction.**

**~Anotherboarduser You are fantastic! Thank you lots! HUGS!**

**~Fangirl 666 you are amazing thank you! **

**~A fair warning there is some graphical subjects in this chapter!**

******************** Two Day's before Exams were finished ************************

**Potter's POV**

I sat in the Gryffindor's common room, which was other wise empty save Sirius, Peter, and myself.

My anger was at a new level.

"What's got up your arse man?" Sirius grumbled.

I looked at him his words breaking free the rant that was going inside my head.

"WHY is she with HIM?"

Sirius sighed and put down his textbook for Transfiguration.

"Who knows James."

"Probably because she is afraid of him James." Peter supplied.

Realization sat in "That's it! Now it makes PERFECT sense. I bet that the snake even made her sleep with him."

Resentment boiled under my skin at the creep touching soft Lily.

"He might of threatened her too when she supposedly forgave him for calling her a mudblood," Peter stated.

"That is a high possibility," Sirius said nodding.

"I'm going to get her back. I know she wants me she was flirting with me before she allegedly made up with him. One way or another she will be mine." James said heatedly.

"How?" Sirius replied.

"I'll have to think of something."

I sat there the whole night contemplating on what I should do to get that greasy snake away from my Lily. Then something dawned on me. I knew what I must do.

********************************* Two days Later *********************************

**Sev's POV**

The last weeks of the OWL exams went by quickly. It was finally over. I stared out the window thinking about how much my life had changed over the past few months.

Nighttime was setting in and the full moon was again lighting the sky. I shivered as my thoughts began turning to that night. Sighing I closed my eyes. How long will that night haunt me?

I felt arms wrapping around my waist. My eyes snapped open in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep." I murmured as I turned and gathered her to my chest. My cheek rested on top of her soft hair.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Worried about the exams?"

"A little until I remembered what night it was."

"I'm fine Lily"

"You're a horrible liar Sev."

"I'm not lying."

She pulled back slightly and looked at me a question in her eyes. Sighing I rested my forehead against hers closing my eyes again.

"Not while you're here. You help sooth my worries." I confessed quietly.

I felt soft lips press against mine strawberries and crème washed across my senses. Gathering her closer I pressed my lips firmer to hers. Lily's mouth parted slightly I took that as an invitation and slipped my tongue in flicking it against hers. I moaned.

_**Lily's POV**_

_The taste of him is so addicting._ I thought dazedly, so many emotions filled me love, passion, and a spark that I thought was something only fairytales put into their stories to fill you with nonsense.

Wanting more I pressed my lips firmer against his mouth my lips parted. Apparently I didn't need to do anymore. He got the hint. His tongue entered my mouth, and I sighed letting my hands drift up his shoulders. As our tongues dueled my fingers sought his hair. Sev's hands moved from my waist to my face cupping my cheeks as he angled my head and delved deeper. We stumbled backwards as he walked us backwards drawing me towards his bed. He separated long enough to get on the bed bringing me with him. We continued our kissing holding each other for several minutes.

Sev left my lips and trailed kisses on my cheek both of our breaths ragged from the lack of air. He kissed my lips one more time and laid his forehead against mine eyes still closed as he stroked my face with his fingertips, which were shaking slightly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Sev."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. My insides melted.

Sev lay on his back bringing me with him. My head on his chest his arm around me. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, chatting and laughing.

************************************ Morning ***********************************

I woke up smiling as I heard Sev's heartbeat underneath me. I lay there for a couple minutes listening to the steady rhythm. Then I remembered that I usually sent my mum a letter to let her know that exams were over. I carefully got out of Sev's arms, and left a note to Sev know that I was going to the Owlery and I would be right back. I quietly said the passwords with mum's letter- that I wrote last night- in my hand.

As I was heading down the second set of stairs down I heard Potter's voice and groaned inwardly. I looked up and saw him and Sirius near the end of the stairs on the third level. When Potter spotted me he smiled.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Sirius said, glowering at me as he headed towards the Great Hall.

"Alright," Potter said then turned to me when Sirius was gone and said gleefully, "So you finally ditched that greasy git?"

I glared at him. "No I haven't ditched him."

His smile turned into an annoyed grimace. " What do you see in Snivellus anyway?"

I felt my temper rise. "STOP calling him that Potter!" I hissed as I went past him swiftly. "Stop following me you buffoon" I growled when I heard footsteps behind me.

He continued as if I hadn't spoken "Why don't you just get rid of that snake."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I countered, climbing the stairs to the Owlery.

"Because I want you as my girlfriend Lily. I don't want to see you with him! I'd be much better than that disgusting Slytherin and I really like you!"

I skidded to a halt in front of the Owlery, and turned around " Well I don't want you Potter, so buzz off!"

"What does that snake have that I don't! How can you stand to be with him let alone KISS him?"

"Because I love him Potter now leave me be."

As I turned around I felt a grip on my hand. My eyes snapped with anger "Let me go Potter."

"Not until you kiss me."

"I'm NOT going to kiss you Potter so let go of my hand. NOW!" I jerked on my hand breaking free from his grip, but before I could go any further. I was jolted forward and slammed into the wall. Lips found mine. I tried to break free, but Potter gripped my hair, pulling it so hard that I whimpered. My hands beat against his chest, but he just pulled me into the Owlery and threw me down as I struggled to get up I heard the door lock. Potter was standing over me unbutton his pants.

_Oh merlin Alice was right. _

_**************************************FLASHBACK***********************************_

"_Lily!"_

_I turned seeing Alice running towards me, a frantic expression pasted on her face._

"_What's wrong-"_

"_May I speak to you in private," eyeballing Sev. _

_I looked at Sev "It will only be a moment. I'm sure nobody will come get us in this crowd." I laughed at his disgruntled countenance. _

_He nodded "Still be careful. I'll be in the Great hall if you need me."_

_I nodded back._

_Alice dragged me to an empty classroom and shut the door._

"_Okay enough with the dramatics Alice what's wrong?"_

"_I'm not being dramatic!"_

_I looked at her with a raised eyebrow— something I picked up from Sev. _

"_I'm not. Look I came here to warn you."_

"_What about?" I asked. My eyebrows drew together in worry. _

"_About Potter Lil."_

_The worry quickly turned into annoyance, " Oh, what about him?" I said in a taut voice._

"_Just to be careful around him. I don't think Severus is the only person he can get rough with"_

"_That's preposterous Alice Potter may be a lot of things, but I don't think he would do anything to me."_

"_Look Lil I've heard some of his conversations with Sirius and Peter. He is really delusional his crush on you is bigger than you can contemplate. I think it has to do with Severus having something he wants. Anyway he keeps saying that the only reason you are with Severus is because you were afraid of him. Because evidently he thinks that Severus works for You-Know-Who."  
_

"_He DOES NOT! I am with Sev because I love him" I could feel my irritation flare higher._

"_I know that, and nevertheless he thinks so, and he is bent on getting you Lily. He said and I quote, '__**one way or another she will be mine**__. 'He thinks because you were nice to him after Severus called you that name that you were flirting with him. " _

"_If he comes anywhere near me I'll give him the beating of his life. Don't worry about it Alice just let the git rave. He's mostly all talk anyway."_

_Alice sighed, "Just please be careful."_

_********************************* END OF FLASHBACK********************************_

" I know you have messed with that Snake, but I'm going to give it to you better, and make you forget about him. I will try not to think that you were given to something so dirty because I like you."

As he was talking I got out my wand, but he was faster and grabbed my hand throwing my wand across the room. The owls screeched loudly. Potter using his grip on my hand shoved me to the ground. I tried to remember self-defense, but my mind was clouded. My legs were trapped in between his legs. So I did the only thing I could think of… I screamed.

Potter crushed his lips to mine, as he began ripping my clothing. I struggled to get him off of me. He slapped my face. "Stop struggling Lily! I promise it will be better than that greasy git" To confirm his statement he put his lips to mine softly however his grips on my wrists were still strong. I felt tears washing down my face as he gathered both of my wrists in one hand to draw out his length. As his member was about to enter me. I heard the doors knob jiggle.

"DAMN" Potter hissed quietly.

"Lily? Sev called out. "Are you in there?"

Potter kept a hand over my mouth I bit him on his palm. "OUCH YOU BITCH!" He quickly let go of my face.

"SEV I'm here hel-" Potters hand met my face again and hard. My ears were ringing.

"Shut up"

I heard Sev's voice quiver as he recited a spell,"_ Alohomora_!"

**Sev's POV**

I woke up a smile upon my lips until I didn't feel Lily in bed. I jolted upright frantically searching for her. The memory of her pale face close to death entered my mind causing my breath to hitch. My hand came in contact with a note as I climbed out of bed. I looked down and opened it.

_**Dear Sev,**_

_**I went to the Owlery to send my mum a letter. Love you!**_

_**Love Lily.**_

I quickly got dressed and headed to the Owlery.

_I wish she would have woken me up I don't want her getting hurt with the death eaters in training going after her. I asked her to not go anywhere without me. _

I felt my nerves on edge. Something bad is happening I can feel it. I broke at a dead run to the Owlery. When I got there I heard turned the knob. My fear piking another level when I found it was locked.

"Lily? Sev called out. "Are you in there?"

"OUCH YOU BITCH!" At the sound of Potters voice I got my wand out swiftly, as I was about to enact a spell. I heard Lily's answering call.

"SEV I'm here hel-"

"_Alohomora!" _I said in a quivering voice.

"She finally left you. She's mine now." Potters face grinned.

Lily whimpered and let her head fall back while she balled up into a fetal style crying.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"What? Mad that I took your woman. Well I'm sorry I take what I like and I like her, and what I like certainly doesn't go with the likes of yo-"

Rage came to me so fierce that I for the first time lost my control.

I pulled Potters half naked body off of Lily's bruised body and threw him on the floor in the hall. I fell upon him beating him my knuckles started bleeding. Potter tried to cover his face but it did no good. I hit him wherever I could.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Sto…stop Sev" Lily sobbed "p…please." She tugged on my shoulder. I relented and left him alone to get his pants up. Potter's face was bloody and had two black eyes.

I gathered Lily in my arms as she cried against my shoulder.

"You'll regret this Snake! My father will get you"

"Sexually assaulting a female will be more punishable than me beating you for doing it."

"I wasn't sexually assaulting her! She wanted me she was just too afraid of you to come to me! Since we all know you work for You-Know-WHO!"

"I'm pretty sure that her crying is a good indication that she didn't want you to do that to her! I have kept quiet a long time about everything you do to Dumbledore but not about this!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

I stood up with Lily cradle style in my arms, and went into the direction of the hospital wing calling over my shoulder "Watch me Potter, you have crossed way over the line this time. Mess with me all you like, but keep the hell away from Lily."

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ ~~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 17: Loyalties changed**

**~A/N Sorry again guys for the wait! ORZ **

**~AU fanfiction**

**~~Thank you sooo much EVERYONE for the great reviews! HUGS! ^0^ ^-^  
~**

**~A fair warning there is some graphical subjects mentioned in this chapter!**

**~  
****Sev's POV**

****Cold, hesitant light streamed from a few candles that were nearby, casting eerie shadows on the walls. There was no noise in the hospital wing. Nighttime had come again as I waited for Dumbledore who had business to attend to with the Ministry of Magic.

Madam Pomfrey had said that he would be back tonight, which was earlier then planned, since Madam Pomfrey in panic sent him her patronus with a message. The message was urgent, but did not explain in detail what had occurred, only that "_it was desperate that he should return as soon as possible_." When I had asked her why she did not specify what happened. She had said that she would like for Lily and I to explain it.

I sighed and gazed down at Lily as she slept. Her hair fell across her face. I brushed it off to reveal her lovely features. _She looks like a china doll in her sleep. Almost like a child._ All the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. She barely made any movement save the rise and fall of her breasts, which rose on each intake of air. While she seemed at peace I was not. Not when bruises marred her body. It made me sick to my stomach.

I felt like I had entered a dark room in the center of hell. Shadows seemed to swirl around my feet, sucking me in to an obscure void. The thoughts of Potter touching her had put me in a murderous, but numb state. I felt nothing except darkness and the wanting revenge.

_I'll kill the bastard if he comes anywhere near her again! _I thought vehemently.

A cracking sound pulled me out of my inner turmoil. I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't realized I had been holding, as I saw Dumbledore come towards us. He looked upon Lily and said, "Whatever happened, Mr. Prince?"

As I explained in detail what had happened I could see…disbelief enter his eyes. _Did he really not believe me!_ What he asked next confirmed my thought. He sent a patronus to McGonagall to retrieve James Potter.

"Follow me to my office Mr. Prince I would like to see for myself what had happened."

Lily stirred before we left, "What's wrong?" She asked seeing Dumbledore's darkened face.

"Nothing my dear, however, it is good that you are awake. I need you to do something for me. However, I warn you it is not pleasant."

"You want me to explain what happened to me?"

"No I want you to just close your eyes and think about it."

Lily nodded shaking and closed her eyes. I saw Dumbledore take his wand to the side of her head, as he drew back his wand, a silver glowing strand emerged. He put it into a vial.

"Follow me Mr. Prince. We will be back shortly my dear," His words were pleasant, but his tone was on edge.

I followed, letting my expressionless mask of indifference fall over my features; however, inside I was fuming. _How could he not believe what I said when the evidence was clear!_

When we walked into his office he stopped suddenly and turned, "Now I want you to close your eyes and think of that moment."

I closed my eyes and thought back to what I had seen. I felt something cold slither out; however the memory was not gone.

"You may open your eyes now."

When I did I heard voices, "Be quiet Potter and just get in there!"

I turned around and saw McGonagall escorting him by the collar into the room.

Dumbledore turned fierce eyes at Potter, "Come here James. I can't believe that you would do something like this, but I can't dismiss it just because of an opinion."

Potter was obviously reluctant to obey that command as he walked slowly towards Dumbledore; "I want you to think back to that memory of you and Lily this morning." Potter closed his eyes and a silver glowing strand appeared a moment later, "By the Mr. Potter this memory spell does filter out lies."

Dumbledore turned around to a mysterious large stone structure with a glowing liquid in the center with Saxon runes around it.

"Sir, what is that?" I inquired.

"It is a Pensieve. It allows me to look at your memories," he murmured, while adding James's strand in first. He ducked his head in and came up about 15 minutes later. His face was sharp with anger as he put in another strand whether it was Lily's or mine I knew not. He dunked his head in again. When he came up again he was practically seething, as he put the last strand in and put his head under I saw Potter gulp.

Another 15 minutes went by Dumbledore finally emerged for the last time. He turned around swiftly and roared, "How dare _you!" _to Potter. McGonagall looked confused.

"I'm sorry sir but what did James do this time?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore kept his gaze on Potter. Ignoring McGonagall. "In all my years I have never seen this behavior from a male student, and of ALL people I didn't think you would be capable of such monstrosity. Do you know what a shameful act that was? Forcing yourself on a young girl!" McGonagall gasped. Her face turning white, as her eyes sparked with fury. When Potter was about to say something he was cut off, "Silence! I saw your memories as well as the others. You do not honestly believe she wanted that. It was clear that she did NOT! Her memories-"

"But sir Severus is working for You-Know-Who! He brainwashed Lily! He attacked me! Do you not see the bruises on my face! I was just try-"

"That gives you no right to sexually assault her! Severus was protecting his fellow classmate I will not punish him for that! And he does not work for Voldermort because not only do I have sources in this school that say otherwise, but on the outside as well! Lily and Severus have been friends quite a while before entering this school I'm sure that Lily is not around him because she doesn't want to be. It is clear she is doing so on her own free will." Potter sputtered. Dumbledore took a big shaky breath. "No matter. This problem goes over more than what a simple headmaster can handle. This situation has to be put up to the Ministry of Magic. They will decide the proper punishment," the way Dumbledore looked at James Potter was like he had just lost all that was important to him, "I had such great hopes for you James. Such high hopes and then you go and do something like this. I'm afraid I won't be able to think highly of you anymore."

Potter had stilled at the mention of the Ministry of Magic, "You can't be serious! What ever sources you have are wrong," he turned to me, "I will put you where you belong Snivellus in the ground, Death Eater!"

"That is enough Mr. Potter! It is enough that you have charges on you of sexually assaulting a fellow classmate. Don't add threatening another classmate's life along with it!"

"Why are you all of sudden siding with him! You didn't say anything when you saw me dealing with Snivellus before! Because you know he works for You-Know-Who! That's why you did nothing!"

My eyes widened. _Did Dumbledore really know everything Potter did to him?_

I looked down shock emitting from me.

_Of course he did he is the headmaster and people do talk after all. _

"I thought it was just foolish boy pranks. Like what my brother and I used to play on each other. They were just as cruel; however, I never knew you were that serious about it. If you do return to this school after this you will be properly punished for what you have done to Mr. Prince. If I ever gave the indication that I thought he worked for Voldermort than you were truly wrong."

Potter's mouth was hanging open by the end of it. He snapped it closed and looked around him and saw no one there to back him up.

_Now he knows how it feels to be in a place of ridicule with no support. _

He looked like he wanted the hell out; apparently McGonagall saw the same thing because before he could make a run for it she had her hands holding him in place. "Where do you think you are going Potter"?

Dumbledore sighed heavily and sent a patronus explaining the situation and sent it to the Ministry of Magic. He turned to me as McGonagall dragged a cursing Potter into a room behind Dumbledore's desk. "You may go back to sit with Lily I know you must be worried about her." I turned to leave, "Severus?"

I stopped and turned my neck looking at him. " I am so sorry for not believing you. What he did to Lily is unforgivable." I nodded.

"Yeah" I turned to leave again; however, Dumbledore called out again.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I am also, very sorry for not doing anything about James before hand. I let my bias cloud my judgment. I know it will take time for you to forgive… If you do at all that is. Know this. It will never happen again," the sincerity in his voice was prominent and clear.

I nodded, "Thank you headmaster," I said with a thickness in my throat.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

I watched Severus leave regretting my previous belief deeply.

_It seems not all Slytherins have darkness in them._

Severus's amount of love for Lily and Lily's love for him was perhaps the greatest form of bond I have ever witnessed; side from a few other rare cases. No one that could love so much could have that kind of evil that Voldermort had running through his veins.

_I have utterly misjudged you Mr. Prince. _

It was a rare thing when loyalties change for me; however, with Severus this just might be one of those times.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a patronus from the Minister.

"_**James Potter will have to stand for trial in two days time, at 2 pm for the sexual assault of Lily Evans. Severus Prince and Lily Evans and any other witnesses must be present. Dumbledore it is also the wish of the Ministry that you give your unbiased side of the memories you collected with the students and present it to the jury. Thank you." **_

******************************** To be continued… ***********************************

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ ~~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 18: Trial**

**~A/N Sorry again guys for the wait! ORZ **

**~AU fanfiction**

**~~Thank you sooo much again EVERYONE for the great reviews! HUGS! ^0^ ^-^  
~**

**~A fair warning there is some graphical subjects mentioned in this chapter!**

*************************************** Yesterday **************************************

**Sev's POV**

The house Cup went to Slytherin this year with 410 points, which was a surprise they hadn't won for years. Gryffindor came in second with 358 points, Ravenclaw in third with 325 points, and Hufflepuff in fourth with 302 points.

I heard the sound of wings and looked up to see hundreds of owls come through the windows with letters in their beaks.

Most likely our exam results for the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. I took the letter from my owl and fed him a piece of bacon ripping open the letter. I felt excitement rush through me.

"What did you get on yours Sev?" Lily asked.

I looked at her and my excitement went down a little as I looked at her yellowing bruises.

"All 7 of my subjects were outstanding's"

"That's great Sev!" She hugged me. I felt myself brighten a little more.

"What did you get Lily?"

"Same thing all outstanding's on all 7 subjects!"

I smiled hugely and said, "I'm so proud of you!"

She kissed me on my lips and for a second I forgot about everything except for her.

******************************************* Court Day *************************************  
Lily's POV**

Cold beady eyes bored into mine as I recounted the attack done to me by James Potter. After I was finished the Minister eased back into his chair and sighed his calculating gaze shifting towards Potter.

"What say you Mr. Potter?" his voice was just as sharp as his eyes.

"This is an outrage! Do you not see that the person that should be on trial here is Severus he brainwashed Lily and he is working for You-Know-W-"

Potter shut up when he saw the Minister stand up and put his hands on his desk. He leaned forward his face mere inches from Potter's.

"And do you have evidence of such actions Mr. Potter?"

"I saw him speaking with Death Eater's like that Avery guy."

"Ah but do you not know Mr. Prince killed Avery for putting Lily Evans in danger because he found out he worked for You-Know-Who, so your allegations are negated. Anyhow even if you did have evidence of this it has nothing to do with the case at hand. With the testimonies and memories of Severus Prince and Lily Evans and even your own that were presented to me it is clear that the sexual manifestations were not warranted, and it is also clear that the memories were not tampered with, because you see I'm quite good with memories and there is always a gap—usually very small— that indicates whether a memory has been messed with. I found no such gap when I examined Lily Evans before she gave her testimony."

"If I may Minister." Dumbledore interrupted pointing to the spot next to Potter.

The minister slowly sat back down and gestured with his hand to proceed. Dumbledore stepped in the place next to where he had pointed.

"It is clear that you are going to indict Mr. Potter. I do not agree with his despicable actions towards a lady; however, I think it would be too great a punishment to send him to the bigger part of Azkaban."

"Oh and what would you suggest for a punishment," The minister scoffed.

"If I may suggest the junior section in the Azkaban facilities, the part that is warded off from the dementors. He is far too young to have that kind of fear evoked."

"Perhaps that is something the boy needs." Everybody turned to look at the figure sitting next to the minister that had stayed quiet up until now. She was a ghastly old woman in hideously outrageous pink. She honestly looked like a toad that decided to play dress up in the Barbie pinup house.

The minister turned his penetrating gaze towards toad woman. "You are here to observe nothing more, so do not speak unless I address you."

She huffed with a haughty expression, but otherwise did nothing else.

"I will go half way with you on this Albus. I will allow a dementor once a day to do as it wishes to the boy; however, it will be in a controlled environment and that dementor will not take too much. I will make daily trips to make sure that it is done properly. I will not have him do such things again. I did not fight you on Severus's punishment for the simple fact he had done a crime against someone who was indeed working for the enemy." When Dumbledore's watchful eyes went to the Minister's something flashed in his eyes that resembled… fear? I couldn't be entirely sure because it was quickly replaced with a blank expression.

I frowned. _Something tells me that it was more than just You-Know-Who's evolvement._

I looked at Dumbledore.

_It seems the Minister is afraid of him? But why? And most importantly why would he have to be, isn't the minister of Magic supposed to be a force to be reckoned with? Isn't he the one with the all of the Power, so why would he be afraid?_ Things just did not add up. My brows furrowed as the questions kept piling up.

I felt a hand gently squeeze my shoulder I looked up to see Sev staring down at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Lily?" he whispered.

"I'll tell you later."

He nodded.

I turned my attention back to the Minister.

"That is an agreeable punishment." Dumbledore said nodding.

Shock emitted from the Minister; however, he masked it just as rapidly as last time.

"We will go over the evidence and decide whether or not he is guilty. Just to be sure. You will be held in the chambers here at the Ministry of Magic Mr. Potter until the Jury is finished deliberating the evidence. If you will excuse us we will be back shortly."

Dumbledore bowed his head "Of course."

************************************ Two Hours Later ************************************

"Upon deliberation by the Jury and myself it is decided that in the case of Miss Evans that James Harold Potter is guilty of all charges. The evidence was quite clear of his wrongdoing. His punishment will be to serve two years in the junior section of the Azkaban facility. With a one time a day visit by a dementor for a period of 15 minutes. I will be there those 15 minutes to make sure it is no more than that and make sure that the dementor is once again out of the Junior Section after said time period."

A scream came from the other side of the room, as I turned around I saw a tall lady with a huge resemblance to Potter come rushing forward.

That must be his mother. A tall figure hurried after her as she pulled Potter in her arms.

The man who could have been Potters twin – except taller and older— tried to pull her away from him.

"Do not make a scene Emily!"

Potter's mother paid him no attention, "Sir this is ridiculous we've heard all about this Severus since my darling boy started school here. We know by his sneaky ways that he has to have done something to Miss Evans. You are punishing the wrong person here! Look at _his_ bruises. This is way too harsh of a punishment. I was quiet before the verdict, but I will not-"

_I groaned inwardly. Oh Merlin she is just as delusional as her son._

"Silence! I will not stand for this! You will leave Mr. Potter's side at this moment and go back to where you were sitting."

"I will not this is my son. You old geezer!"

"Emily!" her husband said in a harsh voice. "This is the Minister of Magic you don't speak to him like that. We already have a black smudge on our name we don't need to add to it with this outburst of yours!" Potter's mother quieted and just settled with a glare directed at her husband.

Potter's eyes bulged out of his head, "Black smudge?"

"Well you are going to prison my boy that certainly is not good for our reputation," Potter's hurt expression gained a sigh from his father. I watched as he leaned in and whispered in his ear.

If my lip reading was right he was going to try to get his son out and have his name redeemed because he believed him. I rolled my eyes as I felt anger flare up.

_It seems all his father cares about is reputation._ I rolled my eyes again as I saw Potter smiling after his father straightened up, dragging his mother to where they had been.

"I will redeem us father just wait and see!"

_It seems the entire lot only cared about their reputation, well except Potter's mum._ I looked at her, she was now crying against her husband's chest. I felt a little pity on her, as a mother this had to be hard to see your only child go to prison; however, I did not feel sorry for her son. What he did to me was unforgivable. The werewolf incident flashed across my mind, as I looked at Sev my thoughts hardening on that. What he did to Sev was worth Jail time too. I only wished Sirius and Peter were here to receive the punishment as well.

"Court is now adjourned. Everyone may go home now." He nodded to the two wizards next to his desk, who drug Potter out of the room.

Sev put his arm around my waist when we were out of the building.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"I will be Sev," He pulled me closer rubbing my arm.

"I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I know that is one thing that makes this bearable."

Dumbledore turned to us and said, "Alright now hold on to my arm so we can apparate to your homes."

I grimaced at that, as Sev and I took an arm. We weren't able to apparate into the Ministry there was a block that took out that ability.

************************************ Back at the Ministry **********************************

" I don't get it why couldn't you exceed that kind of dominance over Dumbledore when Severus Prince killed Avery! It didn't seem like you feared him like you said earlier."

The minister rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. "Dumbledore did not like the boy's actions, as much as I didn't like them. Therefore it was easier to come to terms with him over a punishment"

"You shouldn't allow him any say in the punishments at ALL!"

" I don't need a rebellion against me Dolares. If I overstep my bounds I will have just that. Dumbledore knows the people want him in office instead of me. The only reason I'm here is by default of him refusing the position. Not to mention Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards around. I don't have a death wish!"

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ ~~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 19: Powers Revealed**

**~A/N Sorry again guys for the wait! ORZ **

**~AU fanfiction**

**~~Thank you sooo much again EVERYONE for the great reviews! HUGS! ^0^ ^-^  
~**

**~A fair warning there is some graphical subjects mentioned in this chapter!**

**Lily's POV**

Summer vacation went by quickly and it was nearing the date of returning to Hogwarts with a month and a week left to enjoy. Sev and I had spent most of it together and finished our homework during the first month of vacation.

I looked up at the midday sky, as I went backwards on the swing. _I wonder where Sev is he usually is here by now_.

The swing rocked forward and I closed my eyes letting the warm breeze wash over my face and hair.

"Good evening Lily"

I jumped and almost fell out of the swing, but saved myself as I let my feet scrape across the sand.

"Merlin, Sev you almost gave me a heart attack-," I said shakily, looking at him. I stopped short of berating him.

_My goodness he looks fabulous. _

Sev's hair was soft and brushed neatly to frame his face, and he was wearing dress robes.

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook myself, "It's okay, why are you so dressed up Sev?"

"Oh," He looked down at himself and blushed, "Now that we are part of the Prince family again my grandfather wanted to properly meet me. My mom wanted me to look my best. She sprang it on me early this morning. I wanted to bring you with me, but my mom said no, sorry for making you wait."

"No need to apologize Sev. Your mom was right meeting family the first time should not include the girlfriend."

"You're more than just a girlfriend to me Lily"

I beamed up at him, "And you are more to me as well Sev, but that is besides the point."

"Well it seems that I'm not the only one who wanted you to come. My grandfather did ask if there was someone special in my life. I told him of you and he asked why I didn't bring you. Mom had to explain. It was sort of funny she was in a state of shock. Needless to say he wants to meet you next time we visit. "

"Seriously?"

Sev nodded blushing severely he murmured, "He said that he wants to meet the "future Mrs. Prince"."

I colored at that.

"Hey freaks!"

I flinched at the name, as I looked over my shoulder to see my sister coming towards us.

She stopped just short of being right next to us. "Mother wants you both to come see her. She figured you two would be together."

"That's uncalled for Petunia," Sev stated coolly.

"I really don't care what you think freak," She growled, turning on heel back into the direction of the house.

"I wish she would stop calling us that," I mumbled getting off the swing trying not to look at Sev lest he see my expression. I began walking towards the same direction as Petunia. Sev came up beside me.

"She's just jealous. I doubt she will stay that way forever, she'll come to her senses."

"She's been that way since I found out I could do magic at 9, which was 6 years ago Sev. I don't think it's going to change."

I opened the door to find my Mom and Petunia waiting for me. Petunia of course was not looking at us.

"Yes mom?"

"I got your Hogwarts letter today and thought that you would like to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Mom eyed Sev and said, "I thought that if you would like you could come with us too. I mean if it is alright with your mom."

"I would love to and I think it will be okay with her. Can I use your phone Mrs. Evan's to ask"?

"Why of course Severus."

Sev was back in a few minutes "It's okay with her Mrs. Evans."

My mom smiled "Splendid!"

"Petunia go and get ready you are coming too."

"WHAT!"

"You hardly spend time with the family, what with you constantly going to a friend's house or locking yourself in your room. You are going. Now go get ready!"

Petunia stomped furiously up the stairs. Muttering on how it was unfair that she had to go to a "freak town."

"Mom, why are you making Tuney go? You know that she will whine about it the whole time."

"I don't like her being so against this magic thing. She is making you feel like you don't belong and it isn't right. I want to introduce her to the magical world," Mom stated calmly.

"That doesn't sound like the entire reason mom."

Mom sighed "I am hoping she can find a boy outside of her box of friends. Heaven knows I do not like where her eyes are taking her. This Vernon she pointed out to me while you were at school. He was the most appalling young man. Apparently he is flirting with her. I prefer her to find someone else... Someone like Sev."

I was about to say something, but then I saw Petunia coming down the stairs and just kept quiet.

"Lets get this over with," Petunia spat.

I groaned inwardly. _This is going to be a long evening. _

************************************** Diagon Alley **************************************

Petunia stayed as far away from everyone as possible, which was just fine by me. Mom had gone to the bathroom. So it was just Sev, Petunia, and I that entered Flourish and Blotts. I spotted Sirius and Peter looking at a book named _Advancing magic. _I was about to turn back and come later when Sev grabbed on to my arm. "We shouldn't have to go off somewhere else just because they are here Lily."

Knowing he was right I went to look at my list. When I suddenly heard Sirius shout, "_POTESTAS MAGUS MALEFICUS_!" I turned just into time to see someone accidently bump into Sirius making his spell go directly at Petunia. The magic hit her straight in the heart. Effectively knocking her unconscious as she was thrown across the room. I rushed over to her upon seeing that she was breathing and nothing appeared to be broken. I spun on Sirius.

"What the hell did you just do"?

"It was just an advancement spell for magic. It probably didn't even work."

"You could have killed her!"

Sirius shrugged, "Who needs another Evans walking around. Besides it was an accident."

I was about to say something, but then I heard Petunia groan in pain and decided to just forget about Sirius.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern for her at the forefront of my mind.

"Of course I'm not freak. Now get away from ME!"

"Seems like she is fine to me," Sev remarked sarcastically.

I nodded, as I let Petunia get up on her own, a glare pasted on her face.

At that moment Mom came bounding in and Petunia just went right back to not ignoring us. We finished our shopping and started back home.

When we got back to the house I stayed outside, so I could hug and kiss Sev.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lily."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"I love you too Sev."

He hugged me one more time and then started home.

Sighing heavily. I went into the house.

_With what happened today I think Sev is wrong. Petunia won't ever change her attitude towards me. _

********************************** 2 am in the morning ************************************

A piercing scream penetrated through my dreams effectively waking me up in a panic. Climbing out of bed I slowly walked into the hall and realized the source of the screaming was coming from Petunia's room. I groaned out loud, but thought it best to see what was the matter.

I opened her door and turned on her lights. Rubbing my eyes, "What's the matter Tuney?" I asked as I looked at up I saw her and her bed floating in midair.

I was shocked down to my core. Frozen in place.

"Get me down. This is your doing. I know it is, you freak!"

That broke the thrall, "I didn't do this Tuney, so I can't put you down. I've been in my room the whole time."

"Well I certainly didn't do it! There is only one person in this house that has your freaky little magic, and that is you so PUT ME DOWN!"

I looked at her dumbly, my brows furrowing.

Could I have possibly done this in my sleep? No, there is no way I could have. I would have had to make eye contact with the object.

"Whatever is the matter?" I heard Mom call out, as Mom and Dad rushed into the room trying to get Petunia down, and Petunia yelled at the top of her lungs "the freak did it!" I was in deep thought trying to figure out who really did this.

Then it dawned on me. _That spell that Sirius did. Didn't he say that it advanced magical powers? That could be it. I mean I was born with powers even though my family was muggles. I remember somebody saying that it was because some where in our family there was a witch or wizard. Does this mean that all of the decedents of that witch or wizard had magical abilities? And Squibs are what they called them whenever those abilities didn't show up. Could it be possible that Tuney was just a squib and some how that spell sparked her magical abilities and thus she was a witch now? So instead of advancing her magic it brought it out into the open, but if that's so why hadn't anyone done that before? _

"What happened Lily?" Dad asked.

"I think the spell that a boy I know at school cast has brought out her magic."

"I don't have any magic you f-freak!" Petunia spluttered.

"Well I can't cast a spell unless I made eye contact with the object I wanted to levitate. I was in my room before this! That guy that blasted you with magic-"

"I AM NOT A FREAK," She yelled throwing up her hands.

Suddenly I was flying across the room. My back hit the wall, as my head slammed into the plaster and ricocheted back for a second blow to the skull. I lay there dazed I felt myself fall into darkness.

***************************************** 7 hours later ***********************************

I woke up to a pounding headache. I looked around me and realized I was at the muggle's hospital.

_What am I doing here? _

Then I saw Petunia sleeping in the chair beside me and remembered.

_Right Petunia refused that she had magical abilities now, and in anger sent me flying backwards into a wall unintentionally, _I thought sarcastically_. _

"How do you feel Lily?"

I jumped a little and looked to my other side. Sev was there, "Sorry it seems I've been doing that a lot here lately," He teased. I laughed a little, "You scared me you know. You looked so pale when I came up here," He continued more seriously.

"It's not your fault Sev," I gripped my head as the pounding intensified.

"Do you have a headache?"

I nodded.

"I'll go fetch the doctor and see what he can do about that."

"Thank you Sev."

He kissed my forehead and quietly exited the room.

"I'm sorry."

I turned to see Petunia awake.

"You were right," She continued. "After you slammed into the wall like that I realized it was me. You wouldn't have done that to yourself. I thought you was mocking me."

"I wasn't trying to mock you Tuney."

"I know that now," She looked away, "What am I going to do? What if I hurt someone like that again"?

"You won't."

"If it happened once it can again."

"You were angry Tuney and I expect you've been holding a lot of anger in. That was just you finally letting it flow freely. Are you angry anymore?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then I doubt something like that will happen again."

"I hope you are right."

Suddenly there was a pecking at the window. I looked over to the window and saw my owl on the ledge with a letter in its beak.

"Could you get that for me Tuney."

"You want me to touch that? What if it bites me?"

"It won't bite you I promise."

When she looked at me she sighed, "Alright"

She cautiously opened the window and slowly took the letter from my owl's beak. The owl flew in and sat on the railing of my bed. Petunia handed me the letter keeping her distance from the owl. I looked at the letter and my eyes bulged.

"Uh, Petunia?"

"Yeah"

"This is for you."

"Me? Who would send me a letter via owl?"

"I don't know," I laughed lying through my teeth. Of course this would happen she is after all a witch now.

I held the letter out to her. She gently took it and her breath hitched. She ripped open the letter, excitement written on her face.

"Read it out loud please," I said enthusiastically.

Her voice was bubbled with anticipation, as she read the letter out loud.

"Dear Petunia Evans,

I know last time you requested to attend Hogwarts I had to say no to your inquiry of joining us. I would like to offer another sincere apology to you for that slight. However, it has come to my knowledge that you have magical abilities that have come to light. With this knowledge we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ps.

Please do tell your sister to come by with you so I may speak to both of you. Thank you!"

"I never knew you asked to go there before."

"I didn't want you to know," Tuney said in a rush, "But now that I get to go I'm so thrilled!"

"I wonder how their going to do your scheduling since everyone usually starts at the age of 11."

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. If I have to stay in school longer then so be it."

"I'm glad your happy Tuney."

She glanced at me solemnly, her smile turning into a frown, "I think I need to apologize. Me calling you and Severus a freak all the time was uncalled for. I was just…jealous and after Dumbledore refused to let me come with you it made it worse. I'll apologize to your boyfriend when he comes back."

"I forgive you Tuney, and I'm sure he will too."

She smiled at me. Something I haven't seen from her in a long time at least not directed at me.

********************************** September 1****st**** School day *************************

Petunia was sitting next to me on my right and Sev on my left, as the train made its way down the track. Sev's arm wrapped around my waist as I leaned into him, I sat there in thought.

Petunia and I had gone to Diagon Alley again to get her her robes, books, equipment, owl, and wand.

It seems I'm not the only one that was scared that a wand wouldn't work. Petunia was as well; however, just like with me a wand did choose her. She got a 9-inch chestnut with a phoenix tail feather for a core. After it had chosen her she carried it around everywhere she went. Well at least inside the house. We had to tell her of the underage wizardry act she was only 16 after all.

****************************** Hogwarts Hat Sorting Ceremony**************************

Petunia was lead into the Great Hall with the first years of who looked at her oddly. The older students just snickered. I glared at them and they looked away.

"Okay quiet down quiet down it is time for the sorting ceremony. Now when I call your name you will come up here. I will place this hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Your house is like your family and throughout the studies you will learn with them. Any successes will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Understood? Good." McGonagall looked down at her parchment of names and called out, "Petunia Evans."

As my sister took her seat on the stool, McGonagall put the hat on her head. After a few minutes of silence the hat called out, "Better be RavenClaw!"

The RavenClaw's table cheered as she went over to sit down next to a 3rd year boy.

After the Sorting ceremony and welcoming feast was over. Petunia and I went to Dumbledore's office.

When we got to the great statue of a griffin. I said, "Now say lemon drops to the statue."

"Lemon drops?"

I nodded.

"What an odd thing to say. Is it like a password."

"Mhmm."

"Hmm," she turned to the statue and said loudly, "Lemon Drops!"

The statue leapt to the side. I watched amazement cross my sister's face.

***************************** Dumbledore's Office *************************************

Dumbledore was seated at his desk arms spread. "Welcome," he greeted us cheerfully.

When we stepped further into the room he magically conjured up two chairs gesturing for us to take a seat. Petunia gasped, but after a second she regained her composure and sat down on the right chair, as I took up the seat next to her.

"Now I'm guessing you are wondering my dear child how it is you came upon these new magical abilities."

"Actually no my sister seems to have figured that out already," Petunia affirmed.

"Really?" he asked in amazement, "Prey tell, Lily."

"Well when my sister and I were at Flourish and Blotts Sirius Black was messing with an advancement magical spell, and someone accidentally bumped into him just as the magic was about to come out of his wand into Peter, but it went into Petunia's heart instead. I figured if the spell was used in advancing magic why not bring it to the light. My theory is that because we are both from a descendent of a witch or wizard that her powers were just locked to her, and that that spell was the key to opening it. I think all squibs have a lock on their magic something that is preventing them from accessing it."

"You are truly the smartest witch of your time Lily," Dumbledore rumbled laughter shaking him, " You are almost correct. See that spell is not really an "advancement of magic" per say, so much as it let's you channel it."

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"Usually witches or wizards can channel only a little bit of their magic at a time through their wand; however with that spell it allows you to channel more of the magic that is flowing off course throughout your body into your wand, so in a way it does make whatever spell you use a little more powerful. Although in your case the spell instead of helping you channel your magic broke the "lock" as Lily put it helping your channels flow freely through out you."

"Aren't spells like that usually temporary?" I inquired.

"Not in this case. Once the lock on your magic is broken it cannot be relocked." Dumbledore sat back a thoughtful expression on his countenance, "It is most unusual. I would've never thought of using a spell like that to unlock a squibs power, and here an underage wizard figured it out accidentally. Unfortunately the Ministry will get wind of this and probably want to lock him up for it. I have some talking to do to make sure that doesn't happen."

I scowled at that. _Oh yeah perfect let the raving arsehole off the hook. Maybe I should tell him about the werewolf incident._ Sev's face flashed across my mind. _No better not it would upset him if I got unnecessary drama started, and Petunia wasn't acting awful anymore, so I guess I can let it go...at least for now._

"Is there something you wish to tell me Lily?"

"Huh," I jumped, "Oh no, no nothing sir."

He looked at me like he didn't believe a word I was saying, but did not push me on it; instead he turned to Petunia, "Now about your schooling here. Since you are behind in everything I would suggest summer school; however, if you don't want to I understand-"

"I'm fine with that. Anything to catch up," Petunia interrupted eagerly.

Dumbledore smiled, "In that case if you would like to take some extra courses you can."

"How is that possible sir?" confusion lacing my voice.

"With this," He held up a necklace with an hourglass with two spinning circles. "This is the time turner that Professor McGonagall has kindly let me borrow, now everyday you come here Petunia I will turn back time for you to go to another set of classes. You must not be seen by yourself or-."

"You can turn back time? What do you mean see myself?" Petunia squeaked.

"Yes it is possible to turn back time; however, time is a tricky thing. Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time, but only if you let other people see you or yourself. See you already exist during those hours because time is set. It is the past you are seeing-"

"Oh so it's just my past self going through the day?"

"Precisely Petunia."

"Okay don't let my past self see me or others see a double of me?"

"I think you got it. I will let all of the Professors know of this so they are not confused."

Petunia nodded.

"Alright you two may go now. Enjoy your evening!" Dumbledore concluded.

************************************** Azkaban *****************************************

Potter's POV

Darkness that is what swallowed me, the screams were getting louder. I knew what time it was and I felt a shudder course through me. The doors rattled as the Minister of Magic stepped through the doors that held me there. A dementor was close behind him. I shrank back into a corner and whimpered.

The dementor floated towards me heavily breathing. Its ragged breath growing, as it got closer. Soon I felt cold and all that coursed through my mind were all of my horrible memories coming to light. When I thought that it was going to consume me the 15 minutes were over and the Minister called for his patronus and backed the dementor out of the room, locking the door again.

I lay there motionless on the floor. My entire being had no energy left to stand. I passed out.

*************************************** Azkaban Courtyard ******************************

The junior section and the adult section in the "Courtyard" was small, for not many people had enough energy to even come outside—well I wouldn't exactly call it "outside" it was just a place that was magically put up inside the prison to make it look like outside- I had stumbled most of the way out into it myself. There was only one person "outside" a woman that was on the Adult side and was unmoving.

_I wonder if she's dead?_

Not really caring one way or the other. I sat down, ignoring her.

I looked around and sighed.

_I'll be glad when I get out of this rat hole so I can give that greasy snake his come upping's. _

I saw the woman move out of the corner of my eye.

_Guess she isn't dead. _

"You are a little too young to be in a place like this boy," She mocked.

I ignored her.

"Why are you in here?" She continued.

"That's none of your business lady," I sneered.

"Now, now, don't be like that," She laughed but there was no humor. It was twisted and broken.

"If you must know a boy named Severus Snape or Prince or what ever he goes by now put me in here after he took my woman. I tried to get her out of his spell, but she refused to see reason."

"Did you touch her?"

"That's none of your business."

"HAHA you did, you did. They put you in here for rape. I know this Severus he was someone the Dark Lord wanted."

My eyes widened, "Who are you?"

"Oh me, I'm Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black."

I gulped, the secretary of You-Know-Who. I mentally shrank away from her.

"Oh no need to be shy. I don't have my wand it's not like I can conjure a dark spell in here. Even if I did I wouldn't have very much energy, and lets face it you aren't worth my time."

I trembled at her sardonic voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ ~~**_

_**~There are some words that were used in the acceptance letter that JK Rowling used. THOSE are HER words and I do NOT claim them as my own. **_

_**POTESTAS**_ (Power in Latin)

_**MAGUS**_ (Magic in Latin)

_**MALEFICUS**_ (Wizard in Latin)


	20. Chapter 20

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 20: An Urge**

**~A/N Sorry again guys for the wait there has been a lot going on! My mom had surgery and I got sick and yeah. ORZ **

**~AU fanfiction**

**~~Thank you sooo much again EVERYONE for the great reviews! HUGS! ^0^ ^-^**

**I now have 50 followers thank you so much!  
~**

**************************************** A week later ***************************************

**Lily's POV**

As Sev and I walked into the Great Hall we were greeted by Petunia.

"Good morning Lily," My sister said joyfully, an evil grin on her face.

_Uh-oh._ _I know that look. She knows something that is either going to make an embarrassing conversation or have me in a very uncomfortable position._

"Why are you looking at me like that," I said hesitantly.

"I think my dear sister, we need to have a little chat about why I am hearing that neither of you are ever present in your own housing chambers."

Sev choked on his pumpkin juice. I patted his back in soothing circles.

_It seems Merlin wants to make it interesting and have me be both embarrassed and uncomfortable. _

I schooled my expression, "I do not know what you are talking about Tuney."

"Uh-huh. Shall I have to write mother-"

"NO!" I all but shouted. I quickly lowered my voice as people turned to look at us, "I mean that is not necessary," I said in a quiet rush.

"Then spill. How is it possible that neither of you are ever present in your houses dormitories, as you know I am a stickler for rules, and not even following curfew-"

"It's complicated Petunia and it is something I can not discuss in here with all of these people."

"If it is because you are embarrassed you should be."

"It's not what you think Petunia. Things are happening that I can't explain here Dumbledore himself set this up." I whispered.

She eyed me with skepticism.

Sighing I murmured, "If you do not believe me feel free to talk to Dumbledore. You being my sister he would probably be more than happy to explain."

"Well I have to go get you know what, so when I do I'll take you and Severus with me. I want to get to bottom of this."

Rolling my eyes I mumbled, "Fine."

I looked over at Sev his head was bent hair covering his face, but I could see through some of the strands of hair that he was blushing rather terribly. _At least I'm not the only one_.

******************************* Dumbledore's Office ***********************************

As we entered Dumbledore's office we were greeted warmly. "Why hello! I expect this is more than a trip through time visit?" as he looked Sev, Petunia, and Me.

Petunia's expression became serious and she got right to the point, "I want to know why Severus and Lily are never in their Dormitories she says that you arranged something-"

"I did," Dumbledore interrupted.

That stopped Petunia's tirade her mouth was flailing open and closed "Y..Yo…You can't be ser..serious!"

Dumbledore sighed, " My dear child you are new to the magical world, but surely you have heard of Lord Voldermort?"

Petunia's forehead crumpled in confusion.

"Sir my sister and I…Never really got along after she found out I was a witch, so I didn't have a chance to tell her," I replied quietly.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Who is Lord Voldermort?" Petunia asked.

Dumbledore's expression became grim, "Have a seat Petunia and I will explain."

"I'm taking it he isn't a nice guy?" Petunia said while taking one of the seats that magically appeared before Dumbledore's desk.

"Far from it my dear." Dumbledore sighed, "It started quite some time ago with a student by the name of Tom Riddle, which was what he was known by here at Hogwarts, for he was a student that was in the Slytherin house, and the very reason why Slytherin has a bad reputation. I had found him in an orphanage and felt pity for him. I realized quickly that his mind wasn't one of the most stable. He would act in strands of violence, but his magical abilities were profound, and so he started at Hogwarts at the appropriate age. Throughout his years here I felt that some of the strange incidences were of his doing, but had no proof. People were damned for the crimes he committed, but I couldn't prove otherwise and did what I could for the accused. Then his crimes started to get more vocal and he made it quite clear that it was coming from him. He is of now gathering a dark army known as death eaters, and killing off ones that he does not think to be worthy to be a witch or wizard; in other words my dear muggles and muggleborns." Petunia gasped and paled at that, "Severus had the unfortunate opportunity to meet him and because of reasons at home and the bullying here at school felt pressured to join, but at the moment where he almost lost your sisters friendship he made a complete 360, and decided not to join. This angered Voldermort and now there are many people out to kill him and Lily-"

"Wait _and_ my sister?"

"Anyone that blocks what Voldermort wants is disposed of and a muggleborn doing so is unacceptable. I'm fairly certain they want Severus alive for some purpose; however, with Severus's continued rejection Voldermort will eventually give up and just try to kill him. Which is why I placed your sister and Severus in a secret hidden room in the castle together. If I knew of some other person that was trustworthy and wouldn't betray Severus, that was male, I would have put them together; however, there is no such person and I know Lily loves Severus enough to help, for it is better to travel in pairs."

I watched as understanding crossed my sister's face "Yes that sounds logical…" A sour expression came over her face, "Though I do not like the fact that you lodged a boyfriend and girlfriend together in the same room! How uncouth! What will happen if Mom ever finds out?"

"She won't find out!" I replied in a high voice, panic rising up my throat.

"Because you will be quiet and so will we!" Severus said finishing my sentence; his face turning just as pale as mine.

"Yes, yes, I think that best, it's not that I don't understand why. It just goes against what we've been taught Lily."

I nodded understanding, Petunia never did like breaking rules especially ones that Mom had set forth; however the resigned expression on her face told me that this might be the one time where she would be willing to do it. I squeezed her hand in thanks. She smiled softly and squeezed it back nodding.

"Well now that we have that all cleared up, I think it best that you children get off to class. Don't you?"

All three of us nodded, and we walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Well that was unexpected," Petunia remarked.

I giggled nervously, I felt Sev take my hand and looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me.

"You look happy," I said to him.

"I like your laugh," I smiled at him, as he kissed my forehead and we made it to our first class of the day.

*****************************Meanwhile in Azkaban**************************

**Potters POV**

The cold seeped through my skin as I stepped out to the "Court Yard". The one place dementors weren't allowed to go. The guards were stationed outside behind heavy doors wands in hand. I groaned when I saw that "Bellatrix the insane" was there again. I turned around fully prepared to go back when I heard her call out. "Hey kid! Come over here."

I walked forward ignoring her when I heard her say, "How would you like to get out of here! I have a way," I spun around surprise lighting my face.

Then I shook my head _she's lying_ I thought sarcastically, and turned around again and headed back to my cell through the doors that separated the guards and the "Court Yard".

_There's no way that crazy girl has a way out of here no one has every escaped Azkaban._ I glared into the dimly lit halls; however, the urge to go back and see if it could be done was strong.

_**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ ~~**_

_**So sorry for the short chapter! So many bad things kept happening! I will try to make the next chapter much longer! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Wounds**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That sole right belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 21: The Threat**

**~A/N Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I lost my job and went through a terrible time. I'm doing better now though. I'll try to make the updates shorter for the new chapters to come!**

**~AU fanfiction**

**strongPotters POV/strong**

**I realized that it had been two months since I had been placed in this awful prison. Sighing, I sat down in "the courtyard" careful not to show eye contact with "the crazy girl". Looking at the ground I let my mind start to drift, and of course they came to Lily and what that greasy snake might be doing to his girl. **

**There must be a way to lift the spell that he put on her. There is no way she is willingly going to chose that nobody over me. **

**Not that it matters if I figured it out. Its not like I can get out of here anytime soon, and even when I do, school will be over for them and Snape will be long gone with her. I'm sure. That last thought made my blood boil even higher. I punched the ground.**

**An evil cackling laughter followed, "What the hell are you punching at boy?" I looked up and glared in her direction. Snarling, "None of your business, you crazy hag!"/**

**"Oh come now, no need for such rudeness! Have you thought of my offer to escaping?" She cooed**

**"You don't know how to escape, so quit saying you do!"**

**"Well, I might not but my lord does," She all but sang. A wicked grin spreading her lips.**

**"And what makes you think he would come for you! He hasn't yet!"**

**Expecting her smile to falter; I was surprised when it grew wider. "You do not know why I am here. I chose to be caught to recruit you my dear!"**

**What!?**

**Lily's POV**

**It was time for Hogsmeade and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Petunia's reaction to butterbear. **

**Tuney's eyes rolled back into her head in bliss, "This is sooooo good!" she exclaimed.**

**Sev laughed, "Couldn't agree more Tuney." Taking a big swallow of his own. **

**After our butterbear we started going shop to shop, until Tuney stopped and blurted, "I need to go back to my room."**

**Bewildered we looked at her, "Why?" I asked.**

**"I have twice as many classes as both of you. I have so much homework. I should probably get back to it."**

**"Tuney you need a break, you have been going constantly since we got here. You have only been out here for 2 hours. Take a little more time to yourself."**

**"I know why you want me to and it sounds reasonable, but the deadline to my school work isn't going to change because i want to have fun."**

**Sighing, I looked at her, "Alright Tuney, see you in a little bit."**

**She nodded and said goodbye. Then started walking back towards Hogwarts. **

**"She's really going to break if she keeps doing that to herself," Sev commented.**

**Letting out a big puff of air I replied, " Yeah I know, but there is really not that much arguing you can do with her when she has her mind made up." **

**1 Hour later**

**Sev's POV**

**As Lily and I were making our way out of another candy shop a loud shrilling sound dropped us to our knees. After it had gotten everyones attention the sound stopped and I looked up to see that Dumbledore had his wand to his throat, "I am sorry for the loud alarm, but there has been an emergency that has come to my attention. Death eaters have been spotted in the area-" **

**At that everyone went into a panic. The shrilling alarm went off again, which had everyone on their knees again; covering their ears. **

**When everyone was quiet Dumbledore spoke again with a seemingly calm voice, but underneath that calm voice you could feel the dangerous undertone. "I ask you dear students not to panic. We are to quickly head to Hogwarts and security measures will be taken. We are going on complete lock down. Now follow me and we will get you safely to the Great Hall."**

**As we followed Dumbledore to Hogwarts castle, the panic was still there in the crowd. Everyone was talking fast in terrified tones. **

**I felt Lily shaking next to me; her eyes were widened by fear, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me.**

**"Its going be okay Lily" I whispered in her ear.**

**She looked up at me and weakly smiled and nodded.**

**Thank you for your time! Reviews are much appreciated! ^-^ ~~**

**So sorry for the short chapter! So many bad things kept happening! I will try to make the next chapter much longer!**


End file.
